Killing Moon
by itachyoko
Summary: Deacon, um garoto mimado, revoltado e agressivo, encontra um desconhecido em uma festa, e este acaba transformandoo em um vampiro. Apos experimentar a dor de ser rejeitado pelas pessoas próximas por causa daquilo que se tornou, e de ser obrigado a matar p
1. Chapter 1

A sede... fazia algum tempo que ele não tinha essa sensação, pelo menos não desse modo intenso. Aproximou-se da janela devagar e espiou pelas frestas da persiana. Ainda era o começo da manhã. Teria que esperar até a noite para se saciar...

No refeitório do maior e mais caro colégio da cidade, um grupo de garotas estava reunido em um círculo; todas as estudantes tinham um ar apreensivo.  
- Então ela foi atacada ontem à noite? - uma delas indagou, ávida pela novidade.  
- Sim, mas eu não vi direito quem era a garota, e nem quem a atacou. Só sei que este não foi o primeiro caso, parece que já aconteceu diversas vezes lá onde moro.  
Quem contava a novidade era uma garota de cabelos compridos e óculos redondos, que nunca se cansava de repetir a história para cada nova colega que se juntava ao grupo. Todas pareciam preocupadas e ao mesmo tempo empolgadas com o fuxico. Então haviam pessoas sendo atacadas nas redondezas à noite!  
- E você viu na hora, Ruth?  
- Eu estava na varanda da casa; a rua estava deserta, e eu vi uma movimentação estranha... aí eu me pendurei no muro e vi.  
- Ah, vãos mudar de assunto! - interrompeu uma garota ruiva - vamos falar de algo menos mórbido! Vamos continuar fazendo a lista dos caras mais gatos do colégio.  
A apreensão rapidamente deu lugar à descontração. E a resposta ´parecia estar na ponta da língua.  
- Deacon, claro!  
- Deacon? - repetiu uma das estudantes - ele é um poser!  
- Não, não, ele é só meio gótico! - defendeu a ruiva - mas ele é muito lindo, perfeito.  
- Você só diz isso porque já ficou com ele .  
- Você também,qual a garota do colégio que nunca ficou com Deacon?  
As garotas gargalharam.  
- É, sorte nossa que além de lindo, ele é fácil.  
- Pena que nenhuma de nós tem chance de conquistar o coração dele - comentou Ruth, realista - afinal, ele namora aquela insuportável da Holly. E pelo jeito eles nunca vão terminar, por mais que ele a traia.  
Era verdade. Ainda que namorasse coma belíssima Holly, Deacon tinha o hábito de sair com qualquer pessoa por quem demonstrasse o mínimo interesse. A garota sempre descobria, os dois brigavam, mas nunca terminavam. E todas aquelas meninas que sonhavam em ter uma chance com o garoto deviam se contentar com um único encontro.  
- Ao invés de ficar exaltando esse desequilibrado, a gente deveria fundar a sociedade secreta "Eu odeio Deacon e Holly" - sugeriu Ruth - eles formam o casal mais irritante que eu conheço.  
- Ah, eles são muito, muito irritantes - concordou uma garota ao lado da ruiva - mas que eles combinam, isso sim, combinam bastante!

Deacon e Holly estavam sentados no pátio, à sombra de uma marquise. Eram os únicos no colégio que não estavam almoçando àquela hora. Loira, belos olhos azuis, um corpo esguio e seios fartos, Holly estava começando uma carreira de modelo, e naquela noite tinha um compromisso com a agência para a qual fazia trabalhos esporádicos. Por isso, decidiu passar o sai inteiro sem comer para estar com a forma perfeita à noite. E, para não fazer a garota cair em tentação, Deacon também não comia nada enquanto estivesse com ela, apesar de achar que era uma idiotice. Afinal, Holly não iria ficar mais magra só porque iria passar algumas horas sem comer.  
- O que é esse compromisso, afinal? - perguntou o garoto curioso.  
- Uma festa. Na verdade eu não vou ficar nessa festa, só vou entregar o meu book ao dono da agência, um cara chamado Nikolai.  
- Festa? - Deacon ergueu as sobrancelhas - Holly, você não me falou que era uma festa.  
Estreitou o olhar, pensativo.  
- É uma festa com modelo... cheia de gente bonita te olhando. Eu vou com você.  
- Qual é, Deacon, tá pensando que eu sou besta? - a garota cruzou os braços - um monte de gente bonita pra você olhar! Como se eu não te conhecesse.  
O garoto emburrou.  
- Tudo bem, você vai para a sua "festa"... e eu vou para a balada com meu irmão.  
- Deacon, eu não vou passar nem meia hora nessa festa! Só vou entregar o meu book e ir embora, deixa de ser implicante! - e, vencida - está bem, você vem comigo... qualquer coisa é melhor do que deixar você ir para a balada com o louco do seu irmão... mas ai de você se aproveitar a oportunidade para paquerar alguém.

Deacon abriu a geladeira, faminto. Por causa de Holly, ficara o dia inteiro sem comer. Havia acabado de chegar do colégio e havia entrado em casa pelos fundos somente para chegar mais rápido à cozinha. Pegou um pedaço de pão e derramou doce de leite sobre cada uma das fatias.  
- Deacon? Não te vi entrar.  
- Hum - ele acenou para a mãe, de boca cheia.  
- O que está comendo? - a mulher se aproximou do filho - pão com doce de leite? O jantar já está saindo.  
- Não quero jantar não - Deacon torceu o nariz - É só um lanche, depois tenho que passar na casa da Holly.  
- Sem jantar? É por isso que você está com anemia, Deacon, porque não se alimenta direito, só come bobagem.  
Deacon devorou o pão rapidamente e lambeu os dedos.  
- Leite tem muitos nutrientes. E doce de leite deve ser muito saudável.  
- Saudável é exatamente o que você não é, meu filho. Precisa de algo que tenha as vitaminas e minerais que você está necessitando. Posso preparar alguma coisa que você goste para o jantar, você parece faminto.  
- Não estou a fim de jantar - ele fechou a cara, em tom de quem dá a palavra final. - já estou satisfeito, não quero comer mais nada..

- Droga, não sei o que vestir... o que você acha, Deacon?  
Deacon fingiu não ter escutado. Brincava com alguns frascos vazios que estavam sobre a penteadeira de Holly. - Hein, Deacon, o que você acha? - ela insistiu, aproximando-se dele com um vestido preto em uma das mãos e um conjunto verde na outra.  
- Tanto faz, qualquer um - ele afastou-se da escrivaninha, equilibrando-se sobre as pernas traseiras na cadeira - qualquer um dos dois vai ficar enorme em você... você tá muito magra... sem contar que essa festa deve ser uma droga, não sei para que se arrumar tanto.  
Era apenas uma provocação. Deacon tinha um prazer mórbido em ser insuportável, e muitas vezes não precisava do menor esforço para sê-lo. Era o tipo de garoto rico, bonito, saudável e mimado que fazia questão de viver se queixando, reclamando e dizendo que queria morrer. Para os mais velhos, o rapaz era um desequilibrado, embora para os colegas fosse somente um poser metido a gótico com uma personalidade um tanto quanto problemática.  
- Tem certeza que precisa mesmo ir? - ele baixou a cabeça sobre a penteadeira - não pode entregar esse book em outra hora?  
- Pára com a reclamação, Deacon, foi você quem insistiu para me acompanhar. E foi você quem resolveu passar aqui em casa antes de irmos. Não se preocupe, não vai demorar.  
A garota acabou optando por usar um vestido preto e um coturno, e saiu com Deacon levando o book debaixo do braço. Estava empolgada com a possibilidade de conseguir um contrato definitivo com a agência. Deacon, porém, parecia não dar a mínima importância para isso. Estava a fim de se divertir naquela noite.  
- Holly, o que a gente vai fazer depois da festa? Ir para casa? A gente podia ir para um outro lugar qualquer, sei lá.  
- Podemos ir ao cinema - sugeriu a garota - a ultima sessão começa às dez horas.  
- Cinema? - ele torceu o nariz - eu estava pensando em algo mais agitado.  
- A gente pensa depois; chegamos.  
A festa acontecia num casarão muito antigo que pertencia ao excêntrico dono da agencia, e assim como Deacon previra, estava repleta de gente bonita, produzida e, aparentemente, solteira.  
- Te avisei, não é, Deacon? - lembrou Holly , estreitando o olhar - ouse paquerar alguém e eu te mato.  
- Tudo bem - ele suspirou, desanimado -Vê se acha logo o anfitrião e vamos dar o fora daqui.  
- Calma, eu ainda não estou vendo ele.  
Desanimado, Deacon cruzou os braços, enquanto Holly esticava o pescoço e olhava em volta. Não era fácil encontrar alguém no meio de tantos convidados e garçons, e além do mais o anfitrião parecia não estar no salão.  
Súbito, os dois ouviram uma voz atrás de si:  
- Procurando meu pai, Holly?  
Os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo. A voz era de um jovem alto e bem vestido que acabara de se aproximar. Deveria ter certa de vinte e um anos, tinha cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e um olhar marcante.  
-Ah, sim, estou procurando por ele - Holly mostrou o book - vim entregar isso.  
- Se quiser eu entrego - falou o rapaz - a não ser que você prefira entregar pessoalmente, você é quem sabe.  
- Prefiro entregar pessoalmente - decidiu a garota.  
- Então esperem um pouco, eu vou chamá-lo - o rapaz bateu no ombro de Holly rapidamente. Depois apontou uma mesa com duas cadeiras - podem esperar ali, tomando alguma coisa.  
- Ok. Vem, Deacon - a garota arrastou-o para a mesa.  
Enquanto esperavam, Holly folheava o book, provavelmente pela centésima vez, com ar preocupado. Fez um comentário qualquer, Deacon não escutou. Por cima do ombro, via o rapaz que falara com Holly desaparecer por entre os convidados.  
- Ele é mau-educado... nem cumprimentou.  
- Eu acho que ele não te viu - Holly fechou o book.  
- Vocês são amigos? Ele está sempre na agência, não é?  
Holly encarou-o, com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
- Tá com ciúme, Deacon? Deixa de ser idiota.  
- Ciúme... claro que não! - ele fingiu estar indignado - Só estou perguntando. E não me chame de idiota.  
Apesar de negar veementemente, tinha de admitir que não conseguia se sentir confortável em saber que uma pessoa tão atraente poderia trabalhar no mesmo lugar que Holly - que, afinal de contas, também era bem atraente. Porque diabos havia resolvido namorar uma modelo?  
Sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros.  
- Meu pai está ocupado, mas ele vai descer em dez minutos.  
- Tudo bem, obrigada.  
Deacon ergueu o olhar, com a cara fechada. O filho do dono da agência sorriu, à guisa de cumprimento, e afastou-se.  
- Está vendo, Deacon, você que é mau-educado, não respondeu o cumprimento dele.  
- Fica defendendo esse cara, Holly, que eu acho ótimo - falou o garoto, com sarcasmo - Além disso, aquilo não foi um cumprimento, pelo menos não pra mim.  
- E porque diabos você faz tanta questão de um cumprimento?  
Um garçom ofereceu petiscos, os dois recusaram. O clima entre eles já não estava mais tão ameno quanto gostariam, e Deacon estava ainda mais ansioso para ir embora. O anfitrião estava demorando a aparecer no salão e, nervosa, recomeçou a folhear o book, só para ter certeza de que escolhera as melhores fotos. Já havia feito diversos trabalhos avulsos para aquela agência, mas sonhava em ser contratada definitivamente, e aquela era a sua grande chance. Entregaria suas fotos diretamente ao homem que tinha o poder de dar a palavra final.  
A voz de Deacon interrompeu os seus pensamentos - Seu "amigo" não para de olhar para cá um só instante.  
Deu ênfase à palavra "amigo". Holly repreendeu-o.  
- Você é tão ingênuo, Deacon... Acha que se ele quisesse me paquerar iria fazer isso na sua frente? Além disso, se você não estivesse olhando para lá não saberia que ele também estava olhando para cá.  
- Hum?  
- Deixa pra lá.  
Esticou o pescoço.  
- Ah, ele chegou - Holly levantou-se apressada - Eu estou bem?  
- Você sempre está bem - Deacon falou, desanimado.  
- Volto já, não saia daí. E nem pense em a aproveitar a minha ausência para colocar as asinhas de fora.  
- Qual é, Holly, agora é você que está sendo idiota. Como acha que vou conseguir um encontro em dois minutos, enquanto você vai ali entregar o seu book? Você não confia em mim mesmo.  
- Claro que não confio, eu te conheço muito bem.  
O dono da agência, um senhor muito elegante, estava parado ao pé da escada, do outro lado do salão onde acontecia a festa. Assim que Holly se distanciou da mesa, um garçom veio até Deacon com um pedaço de papel.  
- Alguém pediu para te entregar isso. Deacon pegou o bilhete, curioso. Havia um número de telefone embaixo do nome "Nikki.  
- Nikki... - o garoto leu, pensativo. Não conhecia ninguém com esse nome. - seja lá quem for, tem que ter mais atitude.  
Pegou uma caneta e escreveu no verso "11 horas, no Moon Bar. Deacon". Virou-se para o garçom.  
- Entregue de volta, por favor.  
Seguiu o garçom com o olhar, a fim de descobrir quem mandara o bilhete. Porém Holly retornou logo e o surpreendeu.  
- Olhando o quê, Deacon?  
- Tava te procurando - ele mentiu - vamos embora, finalmente.  
- Claro - ela pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele e deu-lhe um rápido beijo - Para onde vamos?  
- Para casa.  
- Pensei que íamos sair, Deacon, nos divertir... foi você mesmo quem deu a idéia, lembra?  
- Mudei de idéia. Estou cansado, Holly, quero chegar cedo em casa hoje. Te levo em casa, vamos.  
Holly deu um suspiro, desanimada.  
- Que saco, Deacon! Tá, tudo bem, eu só não vou discutir porque você se comportou direito hoje. Mas amanhã a gente sai, não é?  
- Claro, prometo.

O Moon bar estava lotado. Deacon arrependeu-se de ter marcado o encontro em um local tão movimentado; afinal, não sabia quem era Nikki, e seria difícil encontrar alguém que não conhecia no meio de tanta gente. O mais certo a fazer era ficar parado em um local visível, esperando que Nikki o encontrasse.  
Eram onze horas, e Deacon ainda estava indeciso à porta do Moon Bar, quando avistou um rosto conhecido. Não teve tempo para pensar que diabos ele fazia ali.  
- Muito decidido, Deacon. E pontual.  
O filho do dono da agência. Deacon demorou alguns segundos para entender.  
- Você me mandou aquele bilhete... eu pensei que... - começou, mas achou que não seria gentil se terminasse a frase.  
- Pela sua cara de surpresa, achou que era uma garota, por causa do nome. Não se preocupe, eu devia ter perguntado antes. Se não estiver a fim eu não vou ficar ofendido.  
Deacon pensou um pouco.  
- Não, que é isso... Me paga um drink.  
Para não perder o costume de ser inconveniente, Deacon pediu o drink mais caro da casa. Nikki pediu apenas uma taça de vinho, e os dois foram ocupar a única mesa vazia que sobrara no Moon Bar.  
- Parece que você ficou o tempo todo falando mal de mim para a Holly. - comentou Nikki, descontraído.  
Deacon ficou sem graça. Além de ter um olhar penetrante, Nikki era muito observador.  
- É que eu pensei que você estava paquerando ela. Paranóia.  
- Eu nem a conheço direito... só falei com Holly duas ou três vezes.  
Nikki tomou um gole de vinho, devagar. O rapaz não era tão antipático quanto pensara Deacon ao vê-lo na festa; pelo contrário, era bastante confortável estar com ele. Além do mais era bem atraente; tinha um ar misterioso, olhos muito claros parcialmente escondidos sob os cabelos negros que acentuavam sua tez pálida. Poderia passar horas apenas olhando-o e escutando-o, e não se cansaria.  
O rapaz descansou a taça na mesa e afastou-a de si. Curioso, Deacon percebeu que ainda havia um pouco de vinho.  
- Não vai beber?  
- Não, não. Tenho que dirigir.  
-Então eu posso...! - Deacon pegou a taça e beber o restante do vinho de um só gole. Quando afastou a taça dos lábios, um filete da bebida escorreu-lhe pelo queixo, e ele enxugou com as costas das mãos.  
Nikki comentou alguma coisa sobre o trabalho na agência, e sobre algumas coisas nas quais Deacon não prestou a menor atenção. Súbito, o rapaz tocou-lhe o braço. A mão estava muito fria.  
- Você não fala nada, Deacon... diz alguma coisa.  
Deacon deu de ombros. Não estava muito animado a conversar. Perguntou:  
- Onde está o seu carro?  
O carro de Nikki estava parado numa rua estreita, na lateral do Moon Bar. Era um veículo muito caro, preto e com vidros escuros. O rapaz desligou o alarme, e abriu o carro.  
- Só pra eu não ficar com a consciência pesada... tem certeza de que quer fazer isso com a Holly?  
- Quem é Holly? - perguntou Deacon, muito cínico.  
Assim que Nikki entrou no carro, Deacon sentou-se no banco do carona, mexendo no celular. - O que está fazendo? - indagou Nikki, curioso.  
- Avisando que vou dormir fora de casa - respondeu o garoto, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia - porque, você não faz isso? Não se preocupe, não vou dizer que estou com você. E o meu irmão sabe guardar segredo, a Holly nunca vai saber.  
Por um instante, Deacon imaginou que Nikki não gostara nem um pouco da idéia, mas depois achou que era uma bobagem tentar adivinhar o que o rapaz estaria pensando. Afundou no confortável banco do carro, e abriu um pouco a janela, para sentir o vento em seu rosto quando o veículo começasse a andar.  
O apartamento de Nikki ficava no sexto andar de um prédio luxuoso da área nobre da cidade. Parecia um lugar muito agradável para se morar, embora Deacon soubesse que detestaria morar tão longe do solo. Ter que entrar em um elevador todas as vezes que estivesse saindo ou chegando em casa, agüentar a indiscrição do porteiro... felizmente, não precisaram passar pela portaria; havia um elevador no estacionamento.  
- O elevador é panorâmico - comentou Nikki, distraído - portanto nunca rola sacanagem no elevador aqui na vizinhança.  
- Aah, coisa chata - comentou Deacon, olhando ao redor.  
O elevador tinha janelas feitas de um material resistente semelhante a vidro, e era possível ver a rua lá fora debaixo de uma enorme lua cheia que aparecia no céu entre os prédios mais altos. Como era uma noite sem nuvens, as estrelas pareciam mais numerosas.  
- Você gosta da noite, não é? - Nikki abraçou-o, enquanto ele observava o céu - muito mais do que do dia.  
- Hum-hum - respondeu Deacon. Definitivamente, Nikki era muito observador. Descansou a cabeça no peito do rapaz - sempre gostei mais da noite.  
Um pequeno solavanco, e a porta do elevador se abriu.  
Enquanto caminhava devagar pelo corredor ao lado de Nikki, Deacon se perguntava porque diabos estava ali. Afinal, Nikki era um completo desconhecido, não sentia nada por ele - nem havia tido tempo para isso. Talvez estivesse ali porque se sentia confortável ao lado dele, ou porque estava a fim de se divertir. Ou talvez fazia isso somente porque Nikki queria... não, Deacon não fazia nada somente para agradar alguém; só costumava fazer a própria vontade. Nikki abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou que Deacon entrasse primeiro. O garoto surpreendeu-se: a sala era enorme, com uma decoração muito antiga e soturna. Nem parecia um apartamento moderno, e sim uma mansão medieval. Os móveis, os tapetes, os objetos de decoração pareciam ter sido adquiridos em algum antiquário ou na mão de algum colecionador. Havia um brasão na parede, junto com uma espada que parecia ser de verdade, e não um simples objeto de decoração.  
- Nossa - exclamou, quase sem querer - lugar maneiro.  
- Que bom que gostou.  
Deacon parou em pé no meio da sala; não sabia direito o que fazer. Escutou os passos de Nikki que se aproximava, mas não se virou. Sentiu que ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos, afastando-os de seu pescoço; sentia também uma respiração pesada em sua nuca. Em algum lugar distante, um sino anunciava a meia-noite.

A porta do quarto de Holly estava trancada desde cedo. Já passava do meio dia, a garota não havia ido à escola e se recusava a comer qualquer coisa. Do lado de fora podia se ouvir o choro histérico e os soluços da garota.  
- Holly, amor...a mamãe trouxe o almoço. Abra, por favor.  
Já era a sexta ou sétima tentativa. E nada.  
- Holly, precisamos conversar. Eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo, mas.  
- Não, não entende - berrou a garota - nunca passou pelo que eu estou passando, como pode dizer que entende?  
Escancarou a porta com um solavanco. A bela Holly tinha os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar.  
- Mãe.. o Deacon foi assassinado... como quer que eu esteja?  
Com um forte aperto no peito, a mãe de Holly descansou a bandeja no chão e abraçou a filha. A garota recomeçou a soluçar convulsivamente.  
- Eu disse que eu ia mata-lo se ele me traísse... eu não estava falando sério.  
- Eu sei, Holly, eu sei - a mulher apertava a filha entre os braços, tentando inutilmente tranqüilizá-la.  
- Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem o Deacon... porque ele me deixou, mãe? Por que esse idiota foi morrer assim?  
Era um comentário tolo - era óbvio que Deacon não morrera de propósito - mas sim, havia sido muito idiota. Como havia sido irresponsável a ponto de ir para o apartamento de alguém que nunca vira na vida? Nem mesmo a polícia conseguiu descobrir porque diabos o garoto havia sido morto - nem com o quê. Segundo o laudo médico, ele havia tido um colapso por perder muito sangue. Mas porque como perdera tanto sangue se não havia nenhum ferimento em seu corpo além daquelas pequenas marcas no pescoço? 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

A despeito de todos os boatos de crimes e ataques, a vida noturna da cidade não se abalou, e continuou movimentada como sempre. As pessoas comentavam e repetiam a mesma velha história do garoto assassinado num apartamento de luxo, até que se cansassem, até que tudo aquilo se tornasse uma lenda urbana ou uma pequena fábula com a qual os mais velhos aconselhavam os garotos a não darem confiança a desconhecidos. Ainda que houvesse passado muito tempo, o apartamento no sexto andar do prédio de luxo ficou trancado por muito tempo. Ninguém queria comprar ou alugar um imóvel que havia sido cenário de um crime - ainda mais de um crime tão mal resolvido.

Em uma casa de classe média, não muito longe, uma garota se arrumava em frente ao espelho. Já experimentara diversas roupas e penteados, mas não conseguia se decidir por nenhum.Claire não se considerava vaidosa, mas parecia que quanto mais comprava roupas, menos opções tinha para vestir. Acabou optando por uma blusinha rosa e um jeans. - Acho que estou pronta - piscou para a própria imagem.  
A porta se abriu subitamente.  
- Claire! Aonde pensa que vai assim?  
A garota virou-se, surpresa. Quem acabara de entrar era uma garota com longos cabelos pintados de vermelho, usando uma roupa preta com detalhes vermelhos e um coturno. As unhas estavam pintadas de preto, mesma cor da maquiagem em seus olhos. Claire sorriu.Pelo jeito sua mãe não perdera o habito de deixar sua prima entrar em seu quarto sem avisar que Claire tinha visitas.  
- Oi para você também, Melissa.  
- Claire, estamos indo a um show de rock!Não me diga que você vai assim... blusa rosa, cabelo escovado.  
- Você sabe que eu não curto esse tipo de show, e que só estou indo pra te acompanhar, porque você é minha priminha favorita e a casa de show aonde você vai não deixa criança entrar desacompanhada.  
Melissa cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- Criança uma ova... tenho quase quinze anos! O problema é esse maldito convite.  
E mostrou uma pequena propaganda do show. "Classificação – 16 anos. Crianças e adolescentes entre 12 e 16 somente acompanhadas"  
- Tá vendo, Melissa? Criança - provocou Claire – estão falando de você.  
Melissa abriu a boca para responder a provocação com um impropério qualquer, mas logo seu humor mudou ao ver na penteadeira a maquiagem de Claire. Havia uma grande variedade de maquiagem e perfumes. A garota pegou um batom vinho.  
- Ah, que lindo! – ela aproximou-se do espelho, com a intenção de passar o batom nos lábios.  
–Melissa, esse batom não fica bem em garotas de pele clara.  
Não adiantou o conselho. O batom era exageradamente chamativo, e por mais que Claire insistisse em dizer que a prima estava horrível, Melissa se recusava a tirar aquela maquiagem dos lábios.  
– Já que você vai ao show com essa roupa rosa ridícula, eu também não vou tirar o batom. E ainda por cima está de bolsa, como é que você pode ir a um show usando bolsa! Vai acabar sendo roubada, Claire! Escuta o que estou dizendo.  
–E onde vou colocar os meus pertences? E... numa boa, amiga...você está ridícula... parecendo uma morta, uma vampira.  
Nenhuma das duas cedeu, e Claire e Melissa saíram de casa, uma odiando o visual da outra. Eram ótimas amigas, mas sempre divergiam quando o assunto era moda.E embora Claire admitisse que era perigoso ir a um show usando bolsa, não conseguia encontrar um outro modo de carregar seu dinheiro, documentos, celular.  
Já estavam na rua quando Melissa comentou, distraída.  
– Falando em vampiros, a minha amiga Érica conhece um vampiro de verdade.  
– Vampiro? – repetiu Claire, balançando a cabeça – de onde você tirou isso? – É verdade – insistiu Melissa – Aliás, é um casal de vampiros... são os donos da agência de modelos. Eles tem um filho tão lindo, ele também só pode ser um.  
– Melissa, não deve inventar coisas sobre as pessoas desse jeito! – aconselhou Claire, tentando fazer com que seu tom de voz não parecesse uma bronca.  
– Mas eu não inventei, foi a Érica que... ah, deixa pra lá. – Melissa falou, amuada. Como Claire poderia repreendê-la por uma coisa que outra pessoa dissera? Que injusto. Ela não havia inventado nada, estava apenas compartilhando.  
Claire apalpou a bolsa, com um sorriso malicioso.  
– Se você está com medo dos donos da agência, acho que você não vai querer ir è festa da agência comigo... acho que vou convidar outra pessoa.  
– Festa? Você não me falou de festa nenhuma, Claire.  
– Eu ganhei dois convites ontem, no colégio.Uma garota da minha sala é modelo e trouxe um monte de convites para todos. Mas pelo jeito você tá com medo.  
– Não estou com medo... – Melissa fechou a cara.  
Antes que chegassem à casa de shows, avistaram ao longe a grande fila para comprar o ingresso. O convite que Melissa trouxera daria um desconto para o ingresso das duas, mas de nada adiantaria se não conseguissem entrar a tempo.  
– A gente deveria ter comprado ingresso antecipado. – Melissa estava ansiosa, e a todo instante consultava o relógio – o show vai começar e nós ainda vamos estar aqui.  
– Não se preocupe, a fila estava andando rápido.  
Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o início do show quando chegou a vez das duas garotas comprarem o ingresso. Melissa respirou aliviada.  
– Identidades, por favor.– pediu o bilheteiro. As meninas entregaram-lhe o documento. – hum... catorze, dezesseis... e o responsável?  
– Bem, eu não preciso, porque a classificação do show é dezesseis anos – lembrou Claire – e ela está comigo, sou responsável por ela.  
– Não pode – e apontou uma placa atrás de si, que dizia:  
"Classificação dezesseis anos – menores entre doze e dezesseis anos somente acompanhados de um responsável maior" – Não era isso que estava escrito no convite! Não é justo – ralhou Melissa, indignada. Tinha um personalidade forte, bastava falar um pouco mais alto e todos pensavam que ela estava brigando – Pelo que soube, bastava ter dezesseis anos e poderia ser acompanhante. Além disso ela é minha prima.  
– Prima? Vocês são tão diferentes ... – o bilheteiro olhou as duas garotas, uma bem alta, magra e negra, a outra baixinha, pálida, um pouco fora de forma e com cabelos vermelhos – de qualquer forma o documento não prova que vocês são primas. Próximo!  
Melissa continuou reclamando, mas Claire acabou convencendo-a de que não adiantaria nada continuar insistindo. Poderiam voltar um outro dia, acompanhadas de um amigo mais velho. Afinal, aquele show acontecia todos os meses, a banda era da própria cidade onde moravam e sempre se apresentava na mesma data.  
– Nem acredito que me produzi tanto para nada! Que raiva! – queixava-se Melissa, emburrada – E que vou ter que esperar até o mês que vem para a próxima apresentação... pelo que eu soube, tem tantos gatos.  
– Gatos, Mel? – Claire empinou o nariz – pensei que a gente tinha vindo aqui para ver a banda.  
Súbito, o rosto de Melissa se iluminou.  
– Aah, Claire! Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Sempre quando eu passo pela rua perto de casa, encontro no caminho um garoto sentado à toa por aqui... ele é lindo! Será que a gente não poderia passar por lá, só para vê-lo?  
–O que é isso, por acaso é um caso de amor platônico? – Claire sorriu.  
–Nada disso. Hoje eu vou criar coragem e falar com ele, você vai ver só.  
As duas garotas dirigiram-se para a rua onde Melissa morava, sob um intenso luar. Claire adorava a cor pálida do luar, embora suas horas favoritas do dia fossem o nascer e o pôr do sol, quando o céu da cidade ganhava um tom dourado, assustadoramente belo. Não se cansava de ver esse espetáculo sempre que tinha oportunidade.  
–Olha, Claire... ali.  
Pararam de caminhar. A certa distância, viam um muro baixo sobre o qual estava sentado um garoto que aparentava ter aproximadamente a idade de Claire, abraçado às próprias pernas e com o rosto parcialmente escondido pelas sombras. Estava tão imóvel que parecia um boneco de cera que havia sido colocado ali em exposição.Melissa aproximou-se, decidida, mas Claire estava hesitante; não sabia se deveria falar com aquele estranho, interromper-lhe aquela curiosa meditação.  
Melissa estreitou o olhar para vê-lo melhor e comentou.  
– Minha mãe costuma dizer que ficar tanto tempo exposto ao luar deixa as pessoas melancólicas. O garoto virou o rosto devagar, como se só agora houvesse notado a presença das duas garotas. A luz do poste de iluminação pública incidiu sobre seu rosto, e Melissa e Claire puderam vê-lo melhor. Não era somente a imobilidade que o fazia parecer uma estátua de cera; a perfeição e delicadeza dos traços de seu rosto eram impressionantes. Ele definitivamente não parecia uma pessoa comum.E tinha uma pele tão alva, e era tão magro que nem parecia saudável.  
– Sua mãe também não costuma lhe dizer para não falar com estranhos?  
Melissa ficou boquiaberta. O tom de voz havia sido tão grosseiro, nunca esperaria uma reação como aquela. Falou, sem graça:  
– Bom, desculpa se incomodo.  
– E incomoda mesmo – ele retrucou.  
– Melissa, acho melhor irmos embora – falou Claire, segurando o braço da garota. – ele não quer conversar, talvez uma outra hora.  
Melissa assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Tinha um ar ligeiramente chocado enquanto se afastava com a prima. Que garoto estúpido.  
– Deixa pra lá, Melissa – disse Claire, com a mão no ombro da amiga – ele era tão mal-educado que não vale mesmo a pena.  
– Mas ele é tão bonito – Melissa estava muito decepcionada. – Será que ele me achou feia? Acho que foi esse batom horroroso que eu passei, você tinha razão, Claire.  
Tirou um lenço de papel do bolso e pôs-se a retirar a maquiagem dos lábios. – Não é nada disso... – retrucou Claire –Acho que ele só não estava a fim de conversar, só isso. Claire deixou a prima na porta de casa, e rumou para a sua própria residência sozinha. Estava apreensiva, já que caminhar sozinha à noite não era muito seguro para uma garota naquela cidade, especialmente no centro. Apressou o passo e agarrou-se à própria bolsa. Resmungou sozinha ao perceber que passaria novamente pelo lugar onde estava aquele garoto grosseiro. Esperava sinceramente que ele não se lembrasse do seu rosto ou que ao menos não a visse passar. Por via das dúvidas, escolheu um atalho.  
Havia caminhado apenas alguns metros, quando dois rapazes a abordaram. Pela expressão no rosto deles, não tinham boas intenções. Eram olhares sedentos, assustadores.  
– Com pressa, princesinha?  
Claire ergueu o olhar, gelando. Deu um passo para trás, fazendo menção de correr, mas um dos rapazes segurou a alça da sua bolsa. Surpresa, a garota puxou a bolsa pela alça e todos os seus pertences espalharam-se pelo chão.  
– Não tenho dinheiro. – ela falou, ainda desejando sair correndo, mas parecia que suas pernas simplesmente se recusavam a levá-la dali.  
– A gente não quer seu dinheiro, a gente quer você. – e seguraram-na pelos braços.  
– Não! – ela tentou desvencilhar-se. Os dois rapazes não pareciam estar armados, e eram franzinos; ela não iria acompanhá-los assim tão fácil, sem pelo menos fazer um escândalo.  
Porém apesar do físico pouco avantajado dos dois, eles eram fortes e começaram a arrastá-la. Claire largou-se no ar para que o peso do seu corpo dificultasse a empreitada. Súbito, os dois largaram-na de uma só vez e ela caiu de costas no chão. A garota encarou-os sem entender. Eles pareciam apavorados.  
– Olha só! Aquele cara de novo!  
Claire levantou-se e olhou na direção apontada pelos rapazes. Na entrada do beco, estava o garoto com quem Melissa falara há poucos minutos. Não era alto, nem forte – pelo contrário, também era franzino e tinha um ar quase angelical, embora seus olhos tivessem um quê de malícia – e estava desarmado, mas ainda assim a sua simples presença apavorara os rapazes que atacavam Claire. – Vamos dar o fora daqui – um dos rapazes bateu nas costas do outro e os dois saíram correndo em desespero.  
– Porque a pressa? – o garoto deu um passo à frente, com um sorriso malicioso – aonde estão indo?  
Os dois rapazes desapareceram. Claire ficou confusa, não sabia se também deveria ficar apavorada ou agradecer ao garoto por tê-la ajudado. Sem saber o que fazer, ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a juntar os seus pertences, apressadamente.  
– Obrigada – ela falou, sem erguer o olhar – você colocou aqueles marginais pra correr.  
–De nada. Eu adoro fazer isso. – ele deu um sorriso sem graça.  
–Porque eles têm tanto medo de você?  
–Você também está com medo de mim, não está?  
Claire mordeu o lábio. Ele era observador.  
–É que... você foi meio grosseiro com a minha prima, sabe.  
–Ela foi inconveniente. Deve ser bem chata.  
Aproximou-se e agachou-se ao lado dela. Começou a ajudar Claire a juntar suas coisas e colocá-las na bolsa.  
– Não, não precisa me ajudar com isso – ela tomou seus documentos das mãos do garoto – Você já me ajudou tanto, mandando aqueles caras embora! Eu nem sei como te agradecer.  
O garoto pegou dois pedaços de papel laranja que haviam caído da bolsa de Claire, e correu os olhos por um deles. Eram convites para a festa da agência de modelos, que Claire mencionara para Melissa quando saíam de casa. Pensou rápido.  
–Eu sei como pode me agradecer. Dando a mim um desses convites.  
Surpresa, ela não conseguiu responder imediatamente. Precisava avaliar um pouco a situação.Ele era tão bonito, e estava pedindo a ela um daqueles convites... seria muito bom poder revê-lo na festa. Por outro lado, sua primeira impressão havia sido que ele não era muito educado. – A não ser que esteja pensando em convidar alguém – o garoto girou os convites entre os dedos, ágil.  
– Não, não, eu te dou um.– ela pegou um dos convites, e guardou na bolsa. O outro permaneceu na mão do garoto – pode ficar com este. A festa é na semana que vem, na.  
– Eu sei onde fica – ele guardou o convite no bolso – já fui lá, uma vez.  
Como já havia terminado de arrumar a bolsa, Claire se levantou e sacudiu a poeira de seus joelhos.  
–Então a gente se vê na festa. – o garoto fez menção de afastar-se.  
–Espera! – pediu Claire –Eu nem sei o seu nome.  
Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Por um instante, Claire achou que estava sendo inconveniente.  
– Meu nome é Deacon.  
– Deacon – repetiu a garota, sem perceber – o meu é Claire.  
– Tá, Claire... Vem, eu te acompanho um pedaço do caminho.  
Deixaram o beco caminhando devagar, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra. Deacon mal olhava para ela, como se a garota nem estivesse ali. Claire não sabia se deveria puxar conversa, ou se era melhor continuar sem dizer nada – o garoto poderia dar-lhe uma resposta grosseira como fizera com Melissa. Súbito, ele parou.  
– Fico por aqui. Vê se toma mais cuidado, foi meio idiota uma menina tão bonita quanto você andando sozinha em um beco.  
– Ah, obrigada – ela não se cansava de agradecer.  
– Eu é que agradeço – retrucou Deacon, misterioso, tateando o bolso onde havia guardado o convite para a festa da agência de modelos – você nem sabe o quanto me ajudou.

– Claire tem um encontro!  
– Shh! Não é nada disso !  
Melissa parecia ainda mais alvoroçada que a própria Claire. A primeira reação, óbvio, foi ficar brava.  
– Claire, Claire, eu nem acredito que você conseguiu um encontro com aquele cara lindo! Ele não me deu a menor atenção.  
– Não é um encontro – retrucou Claire – ele me pediu um convite e eu dei. Ele estava interessado na festa, e não em sair comigo. Ele me chamou de idiota! Se bem que depois ele disse que eu era bonita.  
– Está vendo? Ele deve ter me achado feia – Melissa correu para um espelho, mirando a própria imagem – Acha que eu devo mudar de visual?  
– Deixa de paranóia, Melissa... você queria mesmo sair com ele? Se você quiser, eu não vou a festa, posso te dar o convite.  
Melissa virou-se para a prima, com um sorriso comovido.  
– Que é isso, Claire... como eu iria gostar de um cara só porque o vi algumas vezes na rua? Aproveite sua sorte, e invista! Só que você vai ter que se produzir, nada dessas camisetinhas cor de rosa, sem graça. O Deacon... era esse mesmo o nome? Ele parece meio gótico... posso te emprestar alguma coisa pra você ficar com um visual legal.  
– Eu não vou mudar o visual só por causa dele. Além disso, nem sei se ele vai falar comigo na festa. Tenho certeza de que ele só estava interessado na festa.

Deacon parou em frente à movimentada mansão. Finalmente encontrara uma chance de retornar àquele lugar. Era uma pena que as festas dadas pela agência de modelos haviam se tornado tão populares que agora era impossível entrar sem um convite. Uma grande bobagem. Se não fosse assim, Deacon já teria conseguido o seu intento a muito tempo.  
Pisou no salão e olhou ao redor. O primeiro rosto conhecido que viu foi o de uma garota negra, cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, e um corpo esbelto metido em um conjunto listrado de rosa e preto. Sim, era a garota que lhe der ao convite. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Sim... Claire.  
– Oi, Claire – ele aproximou-se, acenando – há quanto tempo está aqui?  
– Acabei de chegar – respondeu a garota, no instante em que o viu, contente porque o garoto não a ignorara. Chegara a imaginar que os dois nem chegariam a se falar.  
Ele olhou-a de alto a baixo, rapidamente, como se a analisasse. Depois apontou o lado do salão onde estavam as mesas.  
– Vamos procurar algum lugar para sentar.  
Como algumas pessoas preferiam conversar em pé ou circular pelo salão, nem todas as mesas estavam ocupadas.Deacon escolheu uma delas, próxima ao balcão de bebidas, e ali sentou-se com Claire. Observou que a arrumação do salão estava diferente, se comparada com a última – na verdade única – vez que ali estivera; as mesas estavam do lado oposto. Antes, elas não ficavam próximas ao balcão.  
– Você sempre é convidada para esse tipo de coisa? – ele indagou a Claire.  
– Na verdade não – ela respondeu, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa – Uma colega de classe conseguiu pra mim. Foi sorte eu ter arranjado.  
– Sorte mesmo – Deacon olhou ao redor, ansioso – Quer uma bebida?  
– Eu não bebo – ela recusou educadamente.  
– Não, quando eu falo "bebida" pode ser qualquer coisa: água, refrigerante, vinho... – ele retrucou, com um acento de impaciência na voz Claire franziu as sobrancelhas.Definitivamente o rapaz não tinha um tom de voz muito polido. Pensou em puxar um assunto agradável para a conversa, mas para Deacon o único assunto pertinente ali era a própria festa.  
– Onde está o cara que está dando a festa?  
– Não sei, não o conheço. – admitiu Claire – peguei o convite só para prestigiar a agência. Parece que os donos, Victória e Nikolai, quase nunca aparecem, eles estão meio velhos para esse tipo de festa. Mas creio que aquele que acabou de chegar é o filho deles.  
Deacon virou-se bruscamente na direção da porta principal da festa. Nikki havia acabado de adentrar o salão, de braços dados com uma bela morena alta de cabelos longos. Continuava muito atraente, mas havia uma certa arrogância no modo como ele chegara à festa. Era como se fosse dono e senhor de tudo aquilo.  
– Nikki – resmungou Deacon.  
– Você o conhece? – Claire apontou com o queixo.  
– Só nos encontramos uma vez... já faz um ano – comentou, pensativo. Levantou-se subitamente – Eu preciso ir até lá.  
Olhou para a morena ao lado de Nikki e pensou rápido.Afinal, também estava acompanhado.  
– Vem comigo, Claire.  
Segurou a mão da garota, os dedos entrelaçados, e arrastou-a consigo. Claire estava surpresa, não entendia porque Deacon subitamente decidira atravessar o salão de mão dadas com ela.Tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas logo estavam frente a frente com Nikki, e ela resolveu permanecer calada.  
Estavam parados a uma curta distância de Nikki, e ele parecia nem ter notado. Só agora Claire percebia como a mão de Deacon estava gelada.  
– Nikki –ele chamou, com uma certa ansiedade na voz.  
Nikki virou-se e encarou-o. Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço para se lembrar de algo. A moça que o acompanhava pendurou-se em seu braço.  
– Você o conhece, Nikki?  
– Eu... provavelmente – o rapaz deu de ombros, encarando Deacon com ar pensativo. Perguntou ao garoto – De onde a gente se conhece?  
Deacon ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não se lembra de mim?  
– Eu deveria? – Nikki sorriu – Você é um dos modelos da agência?  
– O nome Moon Bar não te diz nada?  
A acompanhante de Nikki interrompeu a conversa.  
– A gente está com um pouco de pressa, desculpa. – Olha só, garoto – Nikki bateu levemente no ombro de Deacon – você pode ir lá encima falar comigo mais tarde.  
O casal afastou-se e sumiu no meio dos convidados. Deacon permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com uma raiva crescente que parecia invadir o seu peito. Esquecer. Poderia tolerar tudo, menos isto.  
– Filho da mãe. –resmungou, entre dentes.  
– Deacon.  
– Que foi!  
Quase se esquecera de Claire. Ela ainda segurava sua mão, mas ele apertara sem querer com tanta força... e pela primeira vez foi gentil com ela.  
– Desculpa... te machuquei?  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça, embora a mão estivesse dolorida.  
Os dois voltaram para a mesa, sem conversar, e assim permaneceram por um bom tempo. Deacon pediu uma taça de vinho, Claire um copo de refrigerante.  
– Deacon – ela falou hesitante – como conheceu Nikki?  
O garoto descansou a taça sobre a mesa, olhando para um ponto qualquer ao longe. Não podia explicara a Claire. "A gente ia dormir junto e ele me matou". Ela nunca entenderia, ficaria assustada.Era uma mortal. Nem deveriam estar ali juntos.  
– A gente se conheceu numa festa como essa, no ano passado. – resumiu.  
Ergueu os olhos para Claire, com um leve sorriso enviesado. Não havia reparado antes; ela era tão bonita... seria um desperdício se ele a usasse para satisfazer uma necessidade doentia, e depois ela se tornasse apenas um corpo sem vida, uma casca vazia... porém, dar-lhe uma sobrevida, transformá-la em um igual, como Nikki fizera com ele, seria ainda mais cruel. Como poderia controlar aquela sensação – aquela sede? Sentia-se como um animal à espreita da caça. E não era uma sensação nem um pouco agradável.  
– Claire, desculpa – ele levantou-se bruscamente, nervoso. Empurrou a mesa sem querer, e a taça de vinho tombou, espalhando o líquido sobre a toalha branca – eu volto já.  
Afastou-se da mesa sem dar qualquer explicação, deixando Claire sozinha e confusa. Deacon pensava em nem mesmo retornar à mesa depois que fizesse o que viera fazer. Não queria que Claire se tornasse sua presa. Nem a conhecia direito, não se preocuparia em larga-la na festa e ir embora. Era melhor deixa-la decepcionada do que acabar matando-a ou condenando-a a um a vida miserável como a dele.  
Procurou Nikki com o olhar, mas não o encontrou. Lembrou-se que o rapaz dissera para procura-lo no andar superior, e mesmo sem ter certeza de que o acesso era permitido, subiu as escadas. Deacon não precisou procurar muito, só havia um único cômodo com uma luz acesa, e a porta entreaberta.Ansioso, parou à entrada e segurou o trinco. Não sabia se deveria bater ou simplesmente empurrar a porta.  
– Pode entrar – a voz de Nikki veio de dentro do cômodo.  
Deacon abriu a porta e deu um passou à frente, mas parou à porta. Ou Nikki ouvira seus passos ou então era bastante sensitivo para perceber que ele estava do lado de fora.  
Era um quarto muito amplo, mas com poucos móveis, todos em estilo muito antigo – exatamente como no apartamento do qual Deacon se lembrava tão bem, embora só houvesse visto uma vez. Não poderia mesmo esquecer, afinal foi o ultimo cenário que viu enquanto era mortal.  
Nikki estava deitado sobre uma cama larga, os braços atrás da cabeça, lendo um livro com folhas amareladas. Apesar de não ter nem mesmo erguido o olhar, parecia ter sentido a presença de Deacon.  
– O que você queria falar comigo lá embaixo?  
Deacon aproximou-se e sentou-se na cama ao lado do rapaz, sem pedir licença. Nikki colocou o livro sobre a cabeceira da cama e encarou-o com aqueles olhos claros, intensos, e refez a pergunta.  
– O que você quer de mim?  
Deacon não disse palavra alguma, apenas tomou uma das mãos de Nikki e beijou-lhe a ponta dos dedos.O rapaz deu um leve sorriso.  
– Você não está acompanhado?  
– Você também está – retrucou Deacon, debruçando-se sobre Nikki. Podia sentir o aroma de vinho em seus lábios, um aroma que por si só já embriagava. Poderia ainda resgatar o sabor do vinho de seus lábios?  
O som da festa já não podia ser escutado, era como se estivessem sozinhos naquela mansão. Deacon sabia muito bem que não podia confiar em Nikki, mas naquele instante não estava preocupado com isso. Era o rapaz quem estava vulnerável, com os olhos cerrados , sentindo o peso do corpo de Deacon sobre o seu, subjugado.  
–Detesto que deitem na minha cama sem tirar os sapatos – comentou Nikki.  
–Odeia? Então me castigue.  
Nikki encarou-o por alguns segundos, pensativo, segurando o rosto de Deacon entre suas mãos.  
– Você tem um olhar perverso.  
Deacon aproximou o seu rosto como se fosse beija-lo, mas desviou e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.  
– Você não me reconheceu mesmo... mas dessa vez eu vou fazer uma coisa, e você nunca mais vai se esquecer de mim.  
Começou a abrir a camisa de Nikki, botão por botão, devagar, com uma certa dificuldade, já que usava apenas uma das mãos. Enquanto Deacon voltava a beijá-lo, Nikki sentiu algo gelado tocar-lhe o peito. Não teve tempo para pensar ou reagir, sentiu uma dor aguda, uma lâmina rasgando-lhe a carne, e foi empurrado de encontro ao colchão com um gemido abafado. Deacon afastou-se, com um perverso sorriso triunfante, e Nikki pode ver que o garoto havia fincado um punhal em seu peito.  
– Filho da puta – deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, mas Deacon não se abalou. Permaneceu olhando a cena, com uma satisfação doentia.  
– Machuquei você? Desculpa.  
– Seu idiota... isso não vai me matar. Não é prata.  
– E quem disse que eu queria te matar? – Deacon curvou-se e pôs todo o seu peso sobre o punhal, que afundou ainda mais no peito de Nikki , espetando o colchão. O rapaz fez uma careta de dor, Deacon ainda tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto – só queria que você sentisse dor... e que soubesse o que é ser ferido quando se está indefeso.  
Nikki queria esmurra-lo, arrancar o punhal do peito e ferir-lhe a garganta, mas as forças lhe faltavam. Deacon curvou-se sobre o peito do rapaz e passou a língua pelo sangue que escorria do ferimento, repetidas vezes, de uma maneira selvagem, quase indecente. Depois ergueu o rosto.  
– Vou te dar duas alternativas... o que prefere? Que eu tire devagar ou que deixe o punhal aí?  
– Que tire depressa e corte os pulsos, sua vagabunda.  
Sério, o garoto empurrou o punhal para o lado, único gesto que demonstrou sua reação ao xingamento. A dor provocada pelo sutil movimento era mais do que uma pessoa normal poderia suportar, mas Nikki era forte, continuava consciente. Viu quando Deacon levantou-se, caminhou até a porta e lhe disse.  
– Não vai poder gritar por socorro, se não quiser arruinar a festa lá embaixo. E nem teria forças para isso... Talvez possa entender um pouco como me senti a um ano atrás, quando você me atacou no seu apartamento.  
Antes que Deacon passasse pela porta, Nikki ainda conseguiu falar.  
– Você nunca superou o fato de não ter dormido comigo naquela noite – a voz saía com dificuldade – mas você ainda tem chance, se quiser.  
Deacon virou-se, parecendo profundamente chocado.  
– Você disse que não se lembrava.  
– Claro que eu lembro, estava só te zoando! Sabe qual é o problema, Deacon – fez questão de pronunciar bem o nome – eu odeio gente oferecida.  
O ódio que Deacon já sentia pareceu crescer. Encarou Nikki momentaneamente mudo, mas quando recuperou a voz falou:  
– Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, trarei um punhal de prata.  
E saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.  
Procurou um banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto, tirar aquele ar animalesco de sua aparência. A lembrança de Nikki com um punhal espetado no peito ainda lhe causava uma imensa satisfação, mas sentia também um grande vazio. Esperara tanto por aquele momento e passara tão depressa...Talvez pudesse ter aproveitado um pouco mais, lhe dizendo tudo que tinha em mente , tudo que sempre desejara dizer àquele miserável, mas não tinha tempo para isso.Tinha que abandonar aquele lugar logo, se quisesse não ser pego.  
Desceu as escadas correndo, com o rosto ainda molhado. Caminhou em direção à saída.  
– Deacon.  
Ele virou-se, surpreso. Claire. Que diabos, esquecera-se completamente dela! Que estorvo.  
– Vou te levar para casa – ele segurou-a pelo pulso e começou a arrastá-la consigo, sem dar tempo da garota questionar se ele estaria indo embora sem ela. A garota não entendeu.  
–O que aconteceu, Deacon?  
–Nada – ele desconversou, enquanto saíam da mansão Caminharam pela rua em silêncio. Claire estava decepcionada; não havia se divertido, e Deacon havia desaparecido de perto dela sem dar a menor explicação. Era bom mesmo que estivessem indo para casa. Ao seu lado, Deacon travava uma épica batalha interior. Olhava Claire de esgueira, imaginando se deveria ou não transformá-la em sua presa. Ainda não havia decidido quando chegaram ao destino final.  
– Bom, esta é minha rua – Claire parou de caminhar – obrigada por ter me acompanhado.  
– Espere –ele segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para si.  
Aproximou-se da garota e beijou-lhe os lábios, só para não perder o hábito – afinal, se não fosse tão impulsivo e sedutor, não seria Deacon. Mas imediatamente arrependeu-se. O gosto de sangue em sua boca... teria ela percebido?  
Não, não percebera. Ou, se percebera, estava surpresa demais para comentar. Claire era linda, e ficava ainda mais, com aquele olhar confuso e envergonhado. – Bem... boa noite... a gente se vê.  
Deacon acompanhou Claire com o olhar até que a garota entrasse em casa. Havia alguma coisa nela, algo puro e angelical que o fizera resistir aos seus impulsos, à sua sede. Talvez fosse bom eventualmente andar na companhia de mortais.  
Assim que virou-se com a intenção de ir embora, viu uma moça parada na calçada a alguns metros, com as mãos nas costas. Deacon reconheceu-a imediatamente: era a acompanhante de Nikki.  
– Você me seguiu? Odeio mulher ciumenta.  
–Não é comigo que você vai acertar as contas.  
Avançou rapidamente e, antes que ele tivesse tempo para reagir, a moça ergueu um punhal já ensangüentado –que, aliás, pertencia ao próprio Deacon – e cravou a arma no peito do garoto. Ele não conseguiu reagir, não era tão forte quanto Nikki. Caiu, sem forças. A jovem segurou-o pelo colarinho e começou a arrastá-lo pela calçada.  
–Vem, temos que conversar melhor. 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Deacon estava encostado em uma parede fria, os olhos semicerrados. Alguém tirava o punhal do seu peito, mas o ferimento ainda doía, e sentia uma estranha fraqueza. Percebeu que sua roupa estava toda ensangüentada. Pelo jeito perdera boa parte do sangue que ingerira da última vez.  
– Eu... preciso – ele gemeu.  
As imagens foram ficando menos embaçadas. Estava num cômodo sem móveis; em pé, à sua frente, estavam Nikki e sua acompanhante.  
– Acordou, Deacon? – Nikki aproximou-se, com raiva na voz, e deu-lhe um chute no rosto. Depois abaixou-se e segurou o queixo de Deacon, obrigando-o a encará-lo – Então o garotinho inocente trazia um punhal escondido... eu vou repetir, pela última vez... o que quer de mim?  
Encostou uma lâmina em seu pescoço. Pelo brilho pálido, era prata pura. Era a primeira vez que Deacon via Nikki com raiva, mas não tinha medo. Estava apático, prestes a entrar em um profundo torpor. Reuniu suas forças e empurrou o rapaz, de uma maneira agressiva – Pode me matar. Vai estar fazendo um favor.  
– Mata ele, Nikki – falou a jovem acompanhante – é ele quem está pedindo.  
– Não se mete, Lilith – ralhou o rapaz; voltou-se para Deacon, confuso – você quer que eu te mate?  
Deacon fechou os olhos.  
– Você deveria ter me matado de verdade naquele dia, em seu apartamento. Porque você me transformou nisso? Segurou as mãos de Nikki e apontou a lâmina para o próprio peito. Um instante, e tudo estaria acabado. Mas ele mesmo não teria forças; Nikki é quem deveria enterrar-lhe o punhal. – Deacon, escuta – o tom de voz do rapaz era mais ameno. Afastou o punhal do garoto – precisamos conversar.  
– Não temos nada para conversar! – ergueu a mão, com a intenção de socar o rosto de Nikki, mas o rapaz segurou o seu pulso.  
– Então é isso... você me provocou para que eu o matasse... mas porque quer isso?  
– Porque foi você quem começou com isso; e é você quem deve dar um fim.  
Lilith caminhou devagar e aproximou-se de Nikki; pôs a mão em seu ombro delicadamente.  
– Nikki, esse garoto é muito atormentado, ele não vale a pena. Acabe logo com isso e vamos embora.  
– Não me leve a mal, Lilith... espere lá fora, por favor.– ele falou, impaciente. E, ao ver que a jovem iria retrucar, insistiu – Lá fora. Agora.  
Contrariada, Lilith deixou o cômodo sem retrucar. Nikki franziu as sobrancelhas. Que mania irritante aquela garota, de se meter em qualquer conversa que não lhe dizia respeito.  
Nikki guardou o punhal em um abainha e colocou-o de lado. Depois virou-se para Deacon. O garoto estava apático, a cabeça pendia levemente para o lado.  
– Parece que você perdeu boa parte do sangue que ingeriu. A quanto tempo você não se alimenta? – Faz tempo... estou cansado, não quero mais matar ninguém.  
–Matar... você não precisa necessariamente matar alguém se quiser s.  
– Eu só não posso deixar alguém vivo depois de atacá-lo...Sempre... – as palavras saíam desconexas, meio atropeladas. Deacon ergueu um olhar desafiador para Nikki – Pelo menos eu tenho piedade deles. Não quero que eles passem por tudo que eu passei... toda a rejeição que eu fui obrigado a passar.  
Calou-se por um instante, mas logo acrescentou .  
– Pare de me olhar desse jeito, eu não quero que tenha pena de mim. A culpa é toda sua, por ter "me poupado.  
Nikki estava sem jeito. O que poderia dizer a Deacon? Não tinha a mínima obrigação de consola-lo, ele havia sido somente a sua presa. Não devia pedir desculpas ou explicar-se. Seria patético.  
– Escuta, eu não te matei e nem vou te matar. Não é por você... é porque não quero ser punido pelo meu clã.  
– Ah, então foi por isso que você não me matou? Pra não ser punido pelo seu clã?  
– Não, não... entenda... eu não seria punido por matar um simples mortal, seria punido se te matasse agora, já que é um de nós... O que aconteceu foi que, naquela noite, você nem mesmo tinha perdido muito sangue e simplesmente apagou, teve uma espécie de colapso, não sei bem o que foi. Imaginei que poderia ser aquele tipo de choque que acontece com as pessoas que tem anemia quando perdem muito sangue.Acho que você ia entrar em coma, morrer, e achei que seria muito melhor para você ser imortal do que ter uma morte infame num apartamento de um estranho... – Nikki parou de tentar explicar, havia se dado conta repentinamente de que nem ele mesmo sabia porquê não havia matado Deacon. Estava prestes a acrescentar "você deveria me agradecer e não me culpar", mas achou que o momento não era propicio, afinal Deacon estava muito revoltado. Levantou-se, ajudando o garoto a fazer o mesmo.  
–Está muito fraco. Consegue ficar de pé?  
–Não precisa me segurar, eu mesmo posso.  
A visão de Deacon ficou repentinamente turva, e foi escurecendo até que ele sentiu que não podia mais sustentar o peso do próprio corpo...

Deacon abriu os olhos devagar, mas a visão ainda estava turva. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, há muito perdera a noção entre o dia e a noite.Isso não mais importava, agora ele só conhecia a noite, uma noite interminável da qual ele nunca mais sairia. Era amargo pensar que, em seus tempos de mortal, a noite era sua hora preferida do dia... que irônico.  
A sede! Ou seria fome? Ele não saberia dizer ao certo. Mas dessa vez, pela primeira vez, ele não queria satisfazer-se. Preferia permanecer ali deitado, sem se mover, tentando descobrir quanto tempo demoraria para alguém imortal morrer de fome.  
Sem se preocupar em olhar ao redor, percebeu que estava em uma cama macia, cercado de almofadas. Era tão confortável que resolveu não se mexer; continuou a fitar o teto, apático.  
– Acordou.  
Sim, Nikki. Como pudera esquecer?  
– Você ainda está aí! – resmungou, azedo.  
– Eu te trouxe pra cá, seu ingrato... vê se pelo menos agradece.  
O colchão afundou ao lado de Deacon; o garoto imaginou que Nikki se sentara a seu lado. Virou-se lentamente e percebeu que estava certo.  
– Agradecer? Eu não quero que você me salve de nada... Você mandou aquela sua namorada estúpida me perfurar com um punhal e agora finge que se preocupa comigo.  
Nikki não se abalou com a grosseria. Indagou, impassível.  
– Porque queria que eu tivesse te deixado morrer no meu apartamento naquele dia? É tão ruim assim ser como você é agora?  
Deacon deu de ombros. Indagou.  
– O que a sua família fez quando você se tornou um vampiro?  
– Não me tornei , nasci assim. Família tradicional, muito antiga, sabe.  
– Então você não me entende, nunca vai entender. Voltou a fitar o teto.  
– Eles encenaram um enterro de verdade para mim, com velório, caixão lacrado na capela do cemitério mais caro da cidade. Lá tem uma lápide com o meu nome, e uma data indicando que eu morri aos dezessete anos. E realmente eu acho que morri naquela data. Acho que o que aconteceu comigo os abalou bastante, e eles decidiram reconstruir a vida em uma cidade distante onde moram os nossos outros parentes. Decidiram esquecer de uma vez o filho morto. Eles saberiam que eu continuaria aqui, mas simplesmente me ignorariam, como se eu não tivesse sentimentos. Eu era perigoso, uma ameaça. Não podiam aceitar conviver com uma pessoa que se alimentava de sangue humano. Eu nunca iria esquecer aquelas palavras, aqueles olhares.  
Nikki escutava em silêncio, sem qualquer reação. Deacon continuou.  
– Eu não tinha mais nada nem ninguém, mas pelo menos eu tinha a Holly. Dei um jeito de marcar um encontro com ela sem assustá-la demais, mas é claro que ela se assustou em saber que eu não estava exatamente morto. Fugimos juntos, e é claro que não deu pra resistir por muito tempo, logo ela de tornou um de nós. A ilusão de que podíamos viver juntos eternamente durou pouco. Pensei em toda a dor e rejeição que a Holly poderia passar ao renunciar ao mundo, e a matei.  
Tinha um tom de voz tão trivial que pela primeira vez Nikki surpreendeu-se.  
– Você matou Holly.  
– Porque o choque, Nikki? – estranhou Deacon – você nem se conheciam direito... Ou talvez se conhecem bem, Deacon suspeitou, mas não perguntou nada. Holly já estava morta, não adiantaria nada ser rancoroso.  
– É exatamente assim que eu penso... não adianta nada viver como se fosse uma fera, esperando o momento da fome para procurar uma caça. Se um ano foi tão ruim para mim, eu nem quero imaginar como serão os próximos cem... não quero continuar com isso.  
– O que você quer? Que eu me sinta culpado? – o tom de voz de Nikki era frio – eu já perdi a conta de quantos mortais eu adotei, e nenhum deles jamais voltou para se vingar de mim, nem para ficar enchendo meus ouvidos com histórias piegas sobre como é doloroso ser rejeitado, e sobre família, namoradinha.  
Deacon pensara que todo o seu ódio e desejo de vingança haviam se dissipado no momento em que fincara o punhal no peito de Nikki, mas no momento em que o rapaz lhe disse aquelas palavras duras, sentiu que desejaria muito apunhala-lo novamente, mais uma, duas, quantas vezes fosse necessário para deixar um imortal meio morto.  
Sentou-se na cama e pôs os pés no chão. Onde estavam seus malditos sapatos?  
– O que está fazendo? – indagou Nikki.  
– Indo embora – Deacon encarou-o, desafiador – já me sinto bem.. não que você se preocupe.  
– Você se sente melhor porque o ferimento no peito já está se regenerando.  
– Não me lembro de ter pedido uma explicação médica, Nikki.  
Não achou os sapatos, resolveu ir embora assim mesmo. Deu alguns passos à frente, Nikki o segurou.  
– Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Não tem pra onde ir.  
Deacon virou-se, furioso. Não conteve sua vontade de esmurrar Nikki, afinal não era mesmo um costume seu deixar de fazer o que tinha vontade. Nikki, que era mais alto, mais forte, não reagiu; nem sequer levantou a mão. O que era um muro de Deacon? Parecia somente uma criança brincando de bater com um colega de classe mais velho. Tudo que o rapaz fez foi caminhar para trás, até se chocar com a parede branca do quarto. Então segurou os pulsos de Deacon com força e gritou-lhe.  
– Pare com essa infantilidade... foi você mesmo que disse que a sua família não quer mais saber de você, você quer ir até lá para ser rejeitado de novo?  
– Claro que não! Estão todos mortos! O que você acha que eu fiz depois que fizeram tudo isso comigo? Que eu saí chorando? Eles não me consideravam mais parte da família, o sangue deles não corre mais nas minhas veias. Eu nem deveria me importar.  
Parou de falar, ofegante por causa da raiva. Se fosse uma pessoa sensível, certamente estaria com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas não, Deacon não derramaria uma lágrima, nem mesmo se fosse de raiva. Apenas cerrou os dentes. O cabelo cobria-lhe o rosto, os pulsos começavam a doer. Se Nikki podia detê-lo tão facilmente porque se deixara apanhar?  
– Porque você está respirando? – o rapaz apertava-lhe os pulsos, sem se incomodar com a dor que Deacon poderia estar sentindo – Não precisa mais disso... Você ainda quer ser humano, é isso? Que voltar a ser mortal?  
Deacon não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco. Desde sempre costumava ficar ofegante quando estava com raiva, nunca imaginou que alguém o repreenderia por estar respirando. Mas Nikki tinha razão. Ele não precisava mais disso. Era só um costume da sua época de mortal, costume do qual não conseguia se livrar.  
– Você quer que eu fique aqui na sua casa? Porque?  
– Eu não quero – Nikki não largou os pulsos do garoto – é que você está faminto, está descontrolado. Se sair pela rua assim, pobre daquele que cruzar o seu caminho. Não que eu esteja com pena, mas acho que você precisa aprender a se alimentar sem causar um estrago.  
– E você vai me prender aqui mesmo sabendo que estou faminto? Não acha isso meio cruel?  
Nikki largou-o.  
– Não. Se é de sangue que você precisa, lhe darei um pouco do meu. É mais forte do que o de um mortal, você vai se restabelecer mais rápido.  
Deacon olhou-o desconfiado.  
– Você está brincando.  
– Não estou – Nikki puxou-o para si – e anda logo antes que eu mude de idéia.  
O garoto hesitou por um instante.  
– Você me chamou de idiota, de vagabunda, mandou a sua namorada me apunhalar e agora está querendo me fazer um favor desses... não entendo.  
– Tudo bem – Nikki deu de ombros – como quiser. Mas acabou de amanhecer, se quiser sair para se alimentar vai ter que esperar até anoitecer. E, do jeito que você é impulsivo, duvido que você consiga esperar.  
A casa era fechada de tal forma que mal dava para perceber que a noite havia terminado. Nenhum raio de sol entrava pelas poucas janelas cobertas com grossas cortinas de veludo e renda sobrepostos. Esperar até que anoitecesse novamente? Nem pensar. Pendurou-se no pescoço de Nikki e fiou na ponta dos pés.  
– Tem razão, não consigo esperar.  
– Ah, quase me esqueço que você não alcança. – falou Nikki, em tom de provocação. Caminhou até a cama e jogou-se no colchão macio, puxando Deacon consigo. – ah, e tem mais uma coisa.  
Segurou as duas mãos de Deacon.  
– Sabe que eu não confio em você, então não adianta tentar me apunhalar de novo. Não vou largar as suas mãos.  
– Eu não tenho mais nenhum punhal escondido, Nikki, você sabe disso – Deacon afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço – ou pensa que eu não sei que você me revistou antes que eu abrisse os olhos?  
Ainda que tivesse certeza de que Deacon não trazia nenhuma arma escondida, Nikki não largou as mãos do garoto. Sentiu uma dor fina no pescoço, uma espécie de pontada, e instintivamente inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás. Nunca havia sido mordido; pertencia a uma tradicional e muito antiga família de vampiros. Imaginou o que eles pensariam se soubessem que ele estava saciando a fome de um garoto mimado que a cerca de um ano era um mortal.  
Deacon estava ávido por recuperar todo o sangue que perdera quando Lilith o apunhalara. Por mais que sentisse o liquido espesso e levemente adocicado descendo em grandes goles pela sua garganta, aquecendo cada parte do seu corpo, achava que não era suficiente. Estava acostumado a não deixar uma só gota de sangue no corpo de suas vitimas, não costumava se contentar com pouco.  
– Deacon – Nikki correu os dedos pelos cabelos muito finos do garoto – acho que... só mais um pouco e chega.  
O garoto nem mesmo escutou ou pelo menos fingiu que não havia escutado. Nikki sentiu uma dor funda, diferente da anterior, como se Deacon houvesse enterrado mais fundo os dentes em sua carne. Empurrou-o delicadamente, afastando-o de si.  
– Deacon, chega.  
O garoto deitou-se ao seu lado, parecendo contrariado. Ainda parecia faminto. Passou a língua pelos lábios.  
– Ainda me sinto fraco, você não sente pena?  
– Se está fraco trate de dormir um pouco. – Nikki levantou-se devagar, passando a mão pelo pescoço e franzindo o cenho. – a gente conversa depois.  
Parou e encarou Deacon por um instante. O garoto tinha o rosto corado, como se fosse o de um mortal que acabara de correr e pular. Parecia cheio de vida. Nikki não pode evitar um leve sorriso.Sentindo-se fraco... era óbvio que estava mentindo. Não o conhecia direito, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era de que não podia confiar em Deacon. Ainda assim, iria sair e deixá-lo em sua casa. Se ele quisesse ir embora, que fosse. Se roubasse alguma coisa... não, ele não parecia do tipo que roubaria algum objeto. Então, não havia qualquer implicação em deixa-lo ali, deitado, parecendo meio inofensivo, meio perverso.  
Fez menção de caminhar em direção à porta. Porém Deacon ajoelhou-se na cama para alcança-lo e segurou-o pelo pulso.  
– Nikki – falou, pensativo – Porque fez isso? Eu acabei de te apunhalar, você mandou aquela garota revidar, eu te esmurrei . Então porque me ajudou?  
– Não é óbvio? – respondeu Nikki , com ar altivo – É que você queria morrer, e eu te ajudei a continuar vivendo. Não tem nada mais divertido do que te contrariar.

Era uma manhã ensolarada, e Claire aproveitou para fazer compras com Melissa. Precisava se distrair um pouco, se divertir, depois do encontro malfadado da noite anterior. Achou que contar a Melissa o quanto havia detestado sair com Deacon iria diminuir a inveja que a amiga provavelmente havia sentido ao saber que Claire tinha um encontro com o garoto que ela achava tão lindo – e ajudaria ela mesma a esquecer mais rápido.  
– Então ele te deixou sozinha, e quando voltou simplesmente disse para irem embora? – Melissa estava impressionada – E enquanto estavam juntos? Pelo menos conversaram, não é?  
– A gente mal conversou – contou Claire – ele nunca fala nada.  
– É tímido?  
– Não... é anti-social – retrucou Claire, torcendo o nariz – quando nos despedimos ele me beijou, mas... acho que ele estava só tirando uma lasquinha, se aproveitando de mim.  
– Quê? Ele te beijou? Pelo menos isso... – Melissa se sentiu na obrigação de ficar contente pela amiga – e então vocês.  
– E então nada. Não tenho o telefone dele, e nem ele tem o meu; não sei onde ele mora e mesmo que o visse novamente não iria querer nada com um cara tão entranho quanto esse Deacon.  
As duas caminhavam pela calçada, carregando cada uma diversas sacolas com as coisas que haviam comprado. Chegaram a uma praça recém inaugurada, construída em um lugar que antes era completamente abandonado. Algumas pessoas iam para lá conversar e namorar no fim da tarde, quando o sol era mais ameno, ou à noite, mas durante a manhã quase ninguém freqüentava o lugar. Para a surpresa das duas garotas, havia uma moça tomando sol no meio da praça, os braços abertos e os olhos fechados. Claire reconheceu-a.  
– Eu vi aquela garota na festa... ela estava com o cara que deixou Deacon perturbado.  
– Mesmo? – Melissa estreitou o olhar – e porque será que ela está tomando sol?  
Como se estivesse escutando a despeito da longa distância, a moça olhou na direção de Claire e Melissa. As duas disfarçaram, mas não adiantou. A moça sorriu e aproximou-se.  
– Você estava ontem com aquele garoto que importunou Nikki... eu queria mesmo te encontrar – Ah, desculpa por ele – falou Claire, sem graça. E, para se isentar da responsabilidade, acrescentou – olha, eu não o conheço não .  
– Não tenha medo – a moça estendeu-lhe a mão – meu nome é Thais, mas todos me chamam de Lilith, acho que você pode me chamar assim também. Trabalho na agência de modelos e ia te convidar para um teste de fotogenia, mas você saiu correndo da festa.  
– Teste de fotogenia? – repetiu Claire. – eu?  
Lilith explicou a Claire do que se tratava. Ela iria até a agência e faria algumas fotos, sem compromisso, como se fosse um book. Depois as fotos seriam avaliadas por um profissional e, se ela fosse aprovada faria um workshop e depois outro teste final. Se quisesse, claro. Claire estava surpresa. Nunca pensara em fazer um teste para modelo, mas Melissa praticamente obrigou-a a aceitar.  
– Então esteja na agência neste horário – Lilith entregou um cartão à garota – agora tenho que ir, eu tenho que visitar a mãe de um amigo, só estava esperando que você viesse.  
– Como sabia que eu vinha? – Claire levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.  
– Intuição – Lilith sorriu – a minha é fora do comum... Bom, boa sorte no seu teste. Ou ela era muito mística, ou era mais uma pessoa estranha que cruzava o caminho de Claire. A garota tomou a liberdade de perguntar, tentando não parecer grosseira.  
– Porque estava tomando sol na praça? Você sempre faz isso ?  
– Bom, nunca se sabe até quando isso vai durar... – ela ergueu o rosto, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor dos raios solares – então é melhor aproveitar, não acha?

Deacon não queria se levantar. Preferia permanecer deitado, meio adormecido, sozinho. Apesar de já não estar mais fraco e cansado, não tinha motivação alguma para o que quer que seja. Não tinha para onde ir, nem o que fazer, era como um animalzinho que simplesmente levava à frente sua vida vazia, sem nenhuma motivação além de satisfazer os instintos básicos – alimento e sexo.  
Entretanto, estava na casa de um estranho – sim, porque Nikki ainda era um estranho para ele – e não queria abusar da hospitalidade. Sem contar aquela sensação de que as pessoas podiam feri-lo sem que ele esperasse; não conseguia se livrar dessa idéia, e a culpa era toda de Nikki.  
Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta do quarto. Assim que a abriu, viu Lilith parada no corredor.  
– Você! – ele exclamou com raiva, cerrando o punho – que inferno, abrir a porta e dar de cara justamente com você!  
– Olha o linguajar, menino... ainda está com raiva de mim? – ela indagou, com um leve sorriso de sarcasmo.  
– Você me apunhalou. Como não quer que eu sinta raiva?  
– Você apunhalou Nikki primeiro.  
– Este é um assunto entre ele e eu! – Deacon aumentou o tom de voz, com o dedo em riste – falando nele, onde ele está?  
Lilith não recuou frente ao tom de voz alto e grosseiro Deacon. Continuo serena.  
– Nikki saiu. Estive com a mãe dele durante o dia, e ele me pediu para chamá-lo. Ele saiu faz menos de vinte minutos.  
– Vinte minutos? – repetiu Deacon, decepcionado. Se houvesse se levantado mais cedo teria conseguido falar com ele – E quando ele volta?  
– Não sei...depende. Há dias em que ele volta logo, em outros, ele dorme na casa dos pais, até mesmo por alguns dias.  
Deacon estava indeciso. Queria ir embora, mas não queria faze-lo sem antes falar com Nikki. Lembrava-se perfeitamente que o rapaz lhe dissera que conversariam depois. Não podia – ou melhor, não queria simplesmente ir embora.  
– Eu vou esperar até ele chegar – decidiu, cruzando os braços. – e você, por acaso mora aqui?  
– Sim, moro – ela jogou os longos cabelos para trás, despreocupada.  
Deacon ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
– Então vou ter que te agüentar até ele chegar?  
– Teoricamente não. A mansão é grande. Não precisamos ficar no mesmo cômodo se você odeia tanto estar na minha presença.  
– Ok – ele deu de ombros – então posso mesmo circular pela casa?  
Com um sorriso forçadamente simpático, Lilith assentiu. Porém fez uma ressalva.  
– Só não vá ser muito curioso... senão Nikki vai ficar chateado com você.  
– Eu não ligo – Deacon fez um gesto vago. – não dou a mínima para o que ele pensa de mim. Se eu não bisbilhoto, é porque eu tenho educação.  
Deu as costas e caminhou devagar pelo corredor. Apesar de não ser algo empolgante, pelo menos havia arrumado uma coisa para mantê-lo ocupado.

– Madame Victoria. O senhor Nikolai acaba de chegar.  
Victoria ergueu o rosto, devagar. Era uma mulher muito bonita, dona de uma grande sensualidade presente em seus olhos claros. Os cabelos castanhos não tinham nenhum fio branco, apesar de sua expressão aparentar ser a de uma mulher madura muito conservada. Quem a via certamente lhe dava cerca de quarenta e cinco anos. Somente ela mesma, porém, saberia precisar a quantos séculos nascera. Até mesmo seu filho único já perdera a conta de sua idade.  
Estava sentada em uma poltrona, lendo um grosso volume em latim clássico. Não se moveu ao ver a criada. Apenas indagou.  
– Qual Nikolai? Meu marido ou meu filho?  
– O filho, madame. Com licença, irei chamá-lo.  
A criada curvou-se e desapareceu atrás de uma porta. Pouco depois Nikki adentrou a sala. O rapaz caminhou até Victoria e sentou-se no chão, em frente a ela.  
– Mandou me chamar, mãe?  
– Eu queria te ver – ela descansou o livro sobre o colo.  
Curvou-se para frente e segurou-o pelo queixo;suavemente, inclinou a cabeça do rapaz para o lado, e com a outra mão, abaixou-lhe a gola da camisa. Nikki não ofereceu resistência.  
– Que dizer que andou servindo de gado para um ex-mortal.  
O filho de Victoria franziu as sobrancelhas, ofendido. Gado.  
– Só estava seguindo a tradição. Devo cuidar bem da minha progênie, não é? – deu um sorriso cínico.  
– Ou por acaso teria se comovido com a historinha que o garoto te contou?  
Nikki levantou-se bruscamente. Então sua mãe sabia de tudo.  
– Eu sabia que Lilith estava escutando atrás da porta, como sempre, mas não posso acreditar que ela tenha vindo correndo te contar.  
– Ela não fez por mal. Afinal, percebeu que o garoto é um manipulador. Andou enchendo sua cabeça com coisas, para que você se sentisse culpado. Por um acaso ele pedia desculpas aos bois e vacas ao se alimentar deles? Nikki levou a mão à cabeça, com um suspiro. Odiava quando Victoria usava a comparação grotesca entre seres humanos e gado, sempre que falava sobre se alimentar. Ela era muito tradicional, muito fundamentalista. Quanto a esse aspecto, o clã ao qual pertencia o seu pai – e, conseqüentemente o próprio Nikki – era bem mais complacente. Os membros do clã tratavam os mortais com mais tolerância, e até se permitiam uma convivência pacifica, encontrado neles muitas vezes amigos, amantes.  
Devagar, Victoria aproximou-se e encarou o filho. – Mas pelo menos ele fez uma pergunta sensata.Porque não o matou? Porque ao invés de deixá-lo morrer, o adotou? Teve pena? – Falou com desprezo na voz.  
– Eu não sei – confessou Nikki, confuso – mas é claro que não foi pena, só não sei ainda explicar o motivo. Victoria deu alguns passos pela sala, a barra do longo vestido negro arrastava-se pelo tapete.  
– Na minha época de juventude, só podíamos adotar um mortal com a permissão do ancião do nosso clã. Hoje em dia muitas das nossas tradições caíram por terra, não são mais respeitadas pelos mais jovens. E começam a povoar a terra desses mestiços, incluindo-os nos clãs junto aos vampiros de sangue puro. É degradante – tinha uma expressão de nojo no rosto.  
Segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos.  
– Segundo a antiga tradição, se ainda fosse seguida, claro... em um caso como esses, onde um mortal foi abraçado sem a permissão do ancião, a sua progênie seria sacrificada... –ela acariciou-lhe o rosto, como se Nikki fosse uma criança – você sacrificaria esse garoto se eu lhe pedisse?  
– Sei que não iria me pedir isso, mãe – respondeu o rapaz – apesar das críticas a senhora sempre aceitou as minhas decisões. Além disso a tradição também diz que sou responsável pela minha progênie, como se fosse um filho. Então sou eu que decido o que acontece com ele.  
Victoria sorriu. Contrariava-se ao ver o quanto ele era rebelde, mas ao mesmo tempo admirava-se em ver como seu filho era decidido.  
Afastou-se e retornou à poltrona. Abriu o livro e repousou o olhar sobre as pagina amareladas.  
– A decisão é sua. Mas quero ver o garoto. Pode trazê-lo aqui da próxima vez em que vier?  
– Claro – assentiu Nikki.  
Como se houvesse esquecido de algo importante, Victoria ergueu o olhar do livro e voltou a encarar o filho, séria.  
– Lembre-se que a mesma tradição diz: "os pecados de teus filhos recairão sobre ti". Portanto, trate de fazer esse garoto se comportar vem, se não quer ser punido.  
– Eu vou tentar – garantiu Nikki – não posso garantir que vou conseguir, mas vou dar o melhor de mim. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Tantas portas trancadas, tantos vidros escuros ocultos por cortinas! Aquela casa era sombria, tinha uma aura que Deacon não conseguia definir. Pela decoração e pelo estilo da construção, parecia mais um mosteiro há muito tempo abandonado do que uma casa onde morava um jovem que aparentava cerca de vinte e um anos.  
Até aquele instante Deacon pensara que aquela era a mansão onde havia sido dada a festa na noite anterior. Somente ao descer até o salão principal é que deduziu, pelo tamanho do espaço e pela decoração do assoalho, que estava em outra casa – mas as cores da parede e da madeira dos moveis eram iguais às da outra mansão. Como ele não pensara nisto antes? Claro que, depois de apunhalá-lo no peito, Lilith não o arrastara, ensangüentado, pelo meio dos convidados da festa da agência. Era lógico que o levara para uma outra casa.  
Em um canto do salão havia um piano. Apesar de não saber tocar, Deacon era fascinado pelo instrumento – pelas formas, pela sofisticação, pela elegância da peça, afinal de contas, era um admirador de tudo aquilo que fosse belo, mesmo que não tivesse uma real utilidade para ele. Correu os dedos pelas teclas brancas, produzindo um som desafinado que ecoou pela sala, e surpreendeu o próprio garoto – ele não sabia que soaria tão alto.  
Ouviu passos que pararam à porta. Virou-se. Lilith.  
– Ah, é você – ela lambia os dedos, falando de boca cheia– pensei que fosse uma assombração.  
Falava em tom de brincadeira, e acrescentou.  
– Não deveria mexer nisso, sabe, Nikki é meio ciumento com as coisas dele. Ele ama esse piano, foi comprado na Áustria.  
Deacon tirou os dedos do piano enquanto Lilith desaparecia pela porta. Que garota irritante. Resolveu seguí-la para responder à provocação.  
O cômodo onde Lilith estava era uma sofisticada sala de jantar. A jovem estava sentada a uma grande mesa de madeira, tendo à sua frente uma bandeja com um pedaço de bolo e algumas frutas, além de um pote de chantilly.  
– Quem é você, afinal? – reclamou Deacon, aproximando-se – uma espécie de puxa-saco oficial de Nikki, que fica dizendo o que devo fazer ou o que devo evitar para que ele não se irrite?  
Lilith ergueu o olhar, parecendo surpresa.  
– Não precisa ficar nervoso, não falei por mal.  
Pegou um morango tão vermelho que nem mesmo parecia uma fruta de verdade, e mergulhou-o no pote de chantilly. Levou a fruta aos lábios e mordeu-a.  
– O que está fazendo? – Deacon estava intrigado. Não imaginou que haveria comida de verdade na casa de Nikki.  
– Estou jantando – ela falou, como se fosse óbvio – na verdade estou fazendo um lanche. Não dá pra jantar de verdade em uma casa sem fogão, sem geladeira... normalmente compro umas coisas na padaria do bairro.  
Deacon observou-a enquanto ela terminava de comer o morango e preparava-se para devorar o bolo.  
– Então você é mortal.  
Não era uma pergunta, ele somente estava pensando alto.Uma mortal! Sim, Lilith, coma, coma bastante... engorde para o abate.  
– Ah, esqueci – ela falou, levantou-se subitamente e pegando um morango. Falava com uma voz de quem sentia pena, fazendo bico – você não pode comer... que pena, está tudo tão gostoso.  
Mordeu a fruta devagar, estreitando o olhar com ar provocativo. Seria sensual se Deacon não estivesse achando patético. Aquele gesto, aquele cheiro lembrava sua época de mortal. O que ele não daria por uma mordida daquelas? Começava a compreender que ainda não se desprendera totalmente de seus costumes mortais e que levaria algum tempo para que conseguisse superar tudo.  
Desviou o olhar, com raiva.  
– Eu sabia que não deveria dividir o mesmo espaço com você...é insuportável, não sei como Nikki te atura.  
– Eu é que não deveria me arriscar a dividir o espaço com um garoto que matou a própria família.  
Sem pensar duas vezes Deacon avançou para ela, e os dois caíram no chão com estrondo. Não se importava que ela fosse mortal, muito menos que fosse uma garota. Há muito desistira de ser gentil.  
– Me larga! – ela choramingou, assustada – saia de cima de mim!  
– Você sabe o que posso fazer com você – ele segurava os braços de Lilith para que ela não se movesse, mas ela se debatia – Você tem toda a razão, é bem perigoso para uma mortal desagradável ficar sozinha comigo.  
Deacon não estava com sede, mas Lilith o havia provocado, e afinal de contas, ela era mortal. Azar o dela, que ficara sozinha na mansão com ele. Ela exalava um perfume tão bom,mas ao mesmo tempo tão enjoativo... e a sua pele emanava um calor que há muito tempo Deacon não sentia. Ainda assim, ela era somente uma presa. Afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, abriu a boca.  
– Eis a cruz do Senhor, fugi, fugi, ausentai-vos inimigos da natureza humana. Eu vos esconjuro em nome d.  
Deacon levantou o rosto, surpreso. O que era aquilo? Nunca escutara aquela reza estranha antes.  
– Cale a boca! – ele gritou, irritado, repetidas vezes, até que ela obedecesse. Olhou-a nos olhos, ameaçador – fica quieta.  
Como ela poderia ficar quieta, sabendo que iria morrer?  
Outra investida, e as palavras de Lilith encheram o ar novamente, dessa vez em outra língua.  
– Spiritus Dei ferebatur super aquas, et inspiravit in facien hominis spiraculus vitae.  
Deacon largou-a e afastou-se subitamente. Não sabia explicar o que sentira, mas tinha certeza que aquelas palavras o haviam repelido. Era algo parecido com um golpe, mas não era físico.  
– Que diabos é isso? – ele estava sentado no chão, com ar intrigado.  
Lilith levantou-se apressada, brava. Tinha vontade de estrangular Deacon com as próprias mãos, mas se conteve ao escutar o barulho de um trinco sendo aberto.  
– Nikki acaba de chegar – ela ajeitou o vestido, que estava amarrotado, uma das alças caindo-lhe do ombro – não conte a ele que usei o "Esconjuro", e eu não conto que você tentou me estuprar.  
– Eu não tentei te estuprar! – protestou Deacon, furioso – eu estaria louco se sentisse desejo por você... você não chega aos pés da Holly.  
– Se continuar falando tão alto Nikki vai escutar – ela falou – promete que vai ficar calado?  
Mesmo contrariado, Deacon assentiu. Mas prometeu a sim mesmo que, se Lilith quebrasse a sua parte do trato, ele quebraria a sua também.  
Os dois dirigiram-se à sala, calados, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Nikki havia acabado de entrar e tirava o casaco, sem pressa.  
– Que bom que voltou, Nikki. – Lilith aproximou-se dele e segurou-lhe o casaco – o garoto só estava esperando você chegar para ir embora.  
Nikki virou-se para Deacon, surpreso em ver que ele ainda estava na mansão.  
– Ir embora? Ele vai ficar morando aqui... se quiser, é claro.  
Deacon ergueu as sobrancelhas, pasmo. Morar ali? Nikki o encarava como se estivesse à espera de uma resposta, e Lilith parecia tentar disfarçar a indignação.  
– De onde tirou essa idéia, Nikki? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura, incrédula.  
– Eu não ia propor isso, mas a minha mãe praticamente me obrigou – Nikki não a encarou ao responder; Lilith conhecia Victoria muito bem, e sabia perfeitamente que o rapaz estava mentindo. Ele prosseguiu – eu preciso tomar conta dele, sabe... por causa da Tradição.  
– Não preciso que tome conta de mim – retrucou Deacon imediatamente. Não queria parecer mal agradecido, mas gostaria que Nikki houvesse apresentado um motivo melhor para convidá-lo a morar na mansão.  
– Não falei por mal – falou Nikki, mas não estava se desculpando. Fez um gesto vago em direção à escada – Me espere na biblioteca, Deacon, a gente conversa melhor.  
Deacon assentiu com a cabeça. Era melhor mesmo conversar sem que Lilith, com aquele ar de reprovação, escutasse a conversa e fizesse comentários desagradáveis. Caminhou até a escada, mas parou com o pé no primeiro degrau, virando-se para Nikki.  
– Eu não sei onde fica a biblioteca.  
Foi Lilith quem respondeu.  
– Lá encima, último cômodo do corredor. Você deve ter passado por lá quando bisbilhotava a casa agora a pouco.  
– Eu não bisbilhotava a casa, cobra. – Deacon retrucou, enfezado, enquanto terminava de subir as escadas.  
Assim que o garoto desapareceu de seu alcance de visão, Lilith virou-se para Nikki, ainda com a mão na cintura.  
– Então está fazendo isso para contrariar a sua mãe?  
Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um leve sorriso, o que irritou ainda mais a jovem.  
– Esse garoto me odeia, e agora vou ter que viver debaixo do mesmo teto que ele! – baixou o tom de voz e aproximou-se de Nikki – Ele matou a própria família e a namorada... e se eu tiver que ficar sozinha em casa com ele? Afinal, ele também é vampiro, e você me proibiu de usar o Esconjuro dentro da sua casa. Ele pode tentar me atacar.  
– Não se preocupe com isso – Nikki deu-lhe um beijo na testa.  
– E quando devo começar a me preocupar? Quero dizer, você traz uma pessoa violenta para morar conosco, e nem mesmo me consultou! Sei que a casa é sua, mas você poderia ter me falado antes... Victoria deve ter te repreendido por ter adotado esse garoto, e por isso resolveu trazê-lo para cá, para provocá-la.  
Com um suspiro de impaciência, Nikki afastou-se.  
– A culpa é toda usa, Lilith... foi você quem foi correndo contar à minha mãe o que eu e Deacon havíamos conversado a sós. – Caminhou até a escada – E não tente escutar atrás da porta novamente, eu não vou ser tão tolerante se isso voltar a acontecer.

As duas portas de madeira entalhada no fim do corredor estavam somente encostadas. Deacon empurrou-as devagar e adentrou um cômodo grande e mal iluminado, com dezenas de estantes enfileiradas, e uma poltrona antiga perto de uma lareira desativada. Surpreso, o garoto correu os olhos pelas prateleiras das estantes: havia centenas de livros, volumes grossos e muito antigos, com capa dura e folhas amareladas, com uma coloração semelhante a um chá. O garoto nunca vira uma biblioteca particular tão grande, parecia-se com a biblioteca pública da cidade. Era curioso pensar que todos aqueles livros tão antigos e eruditos pertenciam a um sujeito que parecia se tão jovem, namorador e habituado a festas.  
Deacon pegou um livro ao acaso e tirou-o da prateleira. Começou a folheá-lo. Não conseguia ler; além da luminosidade ser fraca, o livro estava em latim.  
– Deacon, tome cuidado.  
A voz de Nikki tinha um quê de aflição, quando o rapaz adentrou a biblioteca. Deacon virou-se, surpreso.  
– Não vi você entrar.  
– Cuidado com esses livros – Nikki aproximou-se e tomou-lhe o livro das mãos com polidez. – eles são muito, muito velhos, podem acabar rasgando na sua mão.  
– Ah... Lilith me preveniu sobre seu lado possessivo-obsessivo – lembrou o garoto – ela disse que você tem ciúmes das suas coisas.  
Nikki colocou o livro na prateleira com cuidado.  
– Ciúme? Não é ciúme, é zelo. Ela é que morre de ciúmes de mim, quase me bate porque te chamei para morar aqui.  
O rapaz tinha tanta habilidade com essas meias-verdades que Deacon sempre acreditava. Não que o garoto fosse ingênuo; Nikki é que era muito convincente.  
Deacon desejava perguntar qual a relação entre Nikki e Lilith – se eles eram casados, se eram namorados ou o que quer que fosse; porém mal abriu a boca, Nikki o interrompeu.  
– Antes que você responda se quer ou não morar aqui em casa, eu queria esclarecer que isso não tem nada a ver com nós dois... quero dizer, não estou propondo que a gente "more junto.  
– Eu entendo. – Deacon olhava para a lombada dos livros na estante, pensativo – ainda assim, acho que é um passo muito grande, depois de ontem à noite.  
– Se o problema é esse, eu não guardo rancor. – Nikki levou a mão ao peito, local onde Deacon o apunhalara – temos um pacto de sangue agora. Esse tipo de coisa cria laços, mesmo que a gente não queira.  
Deacon não o encarava. Se soubesse que beber do sangue de Nikki criaria laços entre eles, preferia não tê-lo feito. O seu objetivo ao reencontrá-lo havia sido apenas feri-lo, vingar-se de alguma forma. Agora não sabia mais se ainda sentia raiva e ressentimento – afinal, Nikki o ajudara. Estavam finalmente quites. – Eu não sei o que dizer – Deacon foi sincero.  
– Então diga que quer ficar aqui. – insistiu Nikki – pelo menos por um tempo. Depois, se não gostar, se não se sentir à vontade, pode ir embora.  
– Para que exatamente quer que eu fique? – Deacon indagou, desconfiado.  
Nikki pensou um pouco antes de responder. Não podia dizer a verdade – que achava Deacon violento e desajustado e que queria ficar de olho nele para que ele não fizesse besteira, além de tentar conversar um pouco com o garoto. Também não queria que o garoto pensasse que ele estava tentando seduzi-lo. Sabia que o próprio fato de estar em silêncio e de não ter respondido imediatamente já deixava Deacon desconfiado.  
– Você não tem para onde ir mesmo – falou Nikki, por fim – e eu pensei que você tinha me procurado e feito toda aquela cena para que eu fizesse alguma coisa pro você. E eu estou fazendo.  
– Se é isso, não preciso que faça nada por mim – retrucou Deacon, entre ofendido e humilhado – sei me virar sozinho.  
– Você é muito mal-agradecido. Se sair daqui agora, para onde vai?  
Deacon deu de ombros, não respondeu. Nikki insistiu.  
– Onde você mora? Tem uma casa?; Onde você costumava ficar até ontem à noite?  
– Pare de me encher de perguntas! – Deacon impacientou-se – eu não vou dar satisfação da minha vida a você, não tenho q.  
Parou de falar subitamente. Estava sendo ingrato. Nikki só estava tentando ajuda-lo. E, se o rapaz estivesse com alguma outra intenção, Deacon não seria tão ingênuo como havia sido da primeira vez em que os dois haviam se encontrado.  
– Desculpa, eu... – levou a mão ao rosto, sem perceber – eu vou ficar, não tenho mesmo pra onde ir... o problema é aquela garota. Lilith... ela me odeia.  
– Não te odeia não... só está com ciúmes. – Nikki não deu importância – Isso vai passar. Acho que você já sabe que ela é mortal, então gostaria de te pedir para não encostar nela. Sei que não é necessário te fazer prometer que não irá atacá-la.  
A frase mais parecia um ameaça. Deacon tentou novamente perguntar o que havia entre Nikki e Lilith, mas não achou uma brecha na conversa, já que o rapaz continuou a falar.  
– Deixe-me ver o que Lilith fez em você.  
Deacon assentiu, e tirou a camisa. De alguma forma queria que Nikki sentisse pena – mesmo que não admitisse isso nem para si próprio.  
No local do ferimento só havia uma leve marca. Nem parecia que o garoto havia sido apunhalado na noite anterior; a pele e os tecidos haviam se regenerado rapidamente.  
– Daqui a pouco a marca desaparece. – comentou Nikki, pensativo.  
– E você, o ferimento já está curado? – perguntou Deacon, somente para não parecer ingrato o corresponder à preocupação de Nikki.  
– O seu punhal saiu nas minhas costas – lembrou o rapaz – vai demorar mais um dia inteiro para fechar completamente. Mas não se preocupe com isso.  
Deacon ficou ainda mais sem graça, afinal havia sido o causador do ferimento de Nikki. No olhar do rapaz não havia raiva e nem ressentimento, somente um ar de repreensão. O silêncio entre os dois era intimidador; Deacon se sentia desconfortável. Olhou instintivamente para a porta, como se estivesse planejando sua fuga estratégica. Talvez fosse o momento de se retira, ficar sozinho por um instante. – Aquele quarto onde eu estava... posso voltar para lá, Nikki? Era um quarto de hóspedes?  
– É o meu quarto, na verdade . Mas não acho que vai querer voltar para lá. Passou o tempo inteiro trancado nessa casa, naquele quarto. Pensei que gostaria de sair um pouco.  
– Talvez uma outra hora. – Deacon estava desanimado. – Não tenho nada para fazer na rua.  
– E nem tem nada para fazer nesta casa – Nikki segurou-o pelo pulso e arrastou-o consigo, enquanto saía da biblioteca.  
Deacon resistiu, mas acabou sendo arrastado para fora do cômodo. Protestou; não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer o que quer que fosse.  
– Nikki, eu não quero ir a lugar algum! – ele falou, com um olhar suplicante, como se o rapaz estivesse obrigando-o a sair de casa contra a sua vontade. Mas não era essa a intenção.  
– Tudo bem, Deacon – Nikki o largou – se quer ficar largado em casa e deprimido, a opção é sua. Mas acho melhor se distrair um pouco.  
– Outro dia – Deacon esquivou-se e começou a se afastar.  
Caminhou devagar pelo corredor, e ouviu a voz de Nikki.  
– Deacon.  
O garoto parou, sem se virar. Porque Nikki não parava de insistir?  
– O que foi?  
– Se for deitar, não põe os sapatos em cima da cama, ok? – falou em um tom sério, porém gentil – e se precisar de algo, me chame.

"Se precisar de algo, me chame"  
Longe de estar se colocando à disposição de Deacon caso ele precisasse, Nikki parecia ter sugerido que o garoto, mesmo sendo hóspede, agisse como uma visita eventual – ou seja, que não tocasse em nada sem permissão, como se fosse uma criança prestes a estragar os pertences de Nikki caso mexesse em algo sem supervisão. Era melhor mesmo ficar trancado no quarto, largado na cama, olhando para o teto durante horas e horas. Não tinha escola, não trabalhava, não tinha ninguém com quem conversar. Deacon se sentia sozinho, um tanto deprimido. Não queria sair de casa, tampouco queria ficar circulando pela mansão. Já fizera isso uma vez, e havia constatado que a mansão não era nem tão grande nem tão interessante quanto ele pensava.  
Uma suave musica tocava ao longe. Deacon pensou em ir procurar de onde vinha a música, mas não queria parecer curioso logo no primeiro dia em que viera morar ali. Talvez pudesse perguntar a alguém mais tarde. Virou-se de costas para a porta e fechou os olhos.  
Ouviu a porta ranger e virou-se bruscamente, sentando-se na cama. Lilith estava parada à porta. Que diabos, nem mesmo poderia enxotá-la dali ou recriminá-la por ter aberto a porta sem bater – afinal, estava no quarto de Nikki, e Lilith morava naquela mansão a muito mais tempo do que ele.  
– O que quer? – ele perguntou, irritado – tem alguma coisa para falar ou simplesmente veio me atormentar?  
– Vim trazer uma coisa que te pertence.  
Só então Deacon percebeu que Lilith trazia algo embrulhado em panos. A jovem desenrolou o objeto devagar, e logo Deacon reconheceu o seu próprio punhal. Sobressaltado, pôs-se de pé.  
– Se você ousar se aproxim.  
– Calma, Deacon, não estou tentando te ferir – ela jogou o punhal no chão a um canto, com desprezo. – trouxe essa sua arma, Nikki mandou te devolver.  
– Ele mandou? – repetiu Deacon, sem entender. – ele não acha perigoso que eu tenha uma arma?  
– Pois é, eu pensei nisso também, mas ele não mencionou nada a respeito durante as centenas de vezes em que me falou a seu respeito hoje, então acho que ele não faz nenhuma objeção a isso. Ele não quis ficar com algo que não pertencia a ele.  
– Bom,se é só isso, pode ir embora.  
E apontou a porta. Entretanto, ao invés de se retirar, Lilith deu alguns passos à frente, devagar.  
– O que está fazendo, dê o fora! – Deacon olhou de esgueira para o punhal, temendo que a jovem tentasse atacá-lo. – O que quer agora?  
– Não precisa ser tão agressivo. Desde que entrei aqui você não para de gritar comigo. Porque é tão hostil?  
– Não quer tentar adivinhar? – Deacon cruzou os braços com um sorriso cínico.  
– Você é muito rancoroso, garoto.  
– Rancoroso! Talvez eu deva te apunhalar no peito e poderemos ver em quanto tempo você esquece.  
Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos. Se Deacon não houvesse praticamente prometido a Nikki que não atacaria Lilith, certamente ela se arrependeria de tê-lo provocado.  
– Esqueceu que sou mortal? – Lilith estreitou o olhar – se me apunhalar no peito eu morro, não haver tempo para te perdoar.  
– Não vou tentar fazer isso, prometi ao Nikki – o tom de voz de Deacon era mais ameno. – mas, afinal de contas, o que quer aqui?  
– Vamos morar sob o mesmo teto, acho que não devemos ser inimigos. Não vou pedir para sermos amigos, não tenho o mínimo interesse. Mas seria mais agradável se não gritássemos um com o outro toda vez que nos encontrarmos.  
– Tem razão, Lilith, isso vai poupar a minha garganta.  
Aproximou-se do punhal e pegou-o do chão. Pelo jeito alguém limpara a lâmina recentemente, não havia sequer uma gota de sangue. Era um objeto caro, bem trabalhado, que o garoto comprara com um pouco do dinheiro que sua família havia deixado. Era o único pertence seu que sempre levava consigo. Mal tinha objetos pessoais, e não os carregava.  
– E então, como se sente sendo o novo joguete de Nikki? – indagou Lilith, com ar solidário.  
– Hum? – fez Deacon, sem entender, enquanto colocava o punhal sobre a mesa de cabeceira.  
– A mãe de Nikki odeia mortais como eu e mestiços como você. Está claro pra mim que Nikki só quer irritá-la, e é claro, se distrair com um de nós quando ele estiver entediado.  
Deacon sentou-se na cama.  
– Se sabe que está sendo usada porque continua aqui?  
– Eu e Nikki temos um pacto. Vou me tornar uma de vocês em breve.Ele me prometeu.  
Lilith parecia contente, esperançosa. Deacon estava chocado.Tudo que ele mais queria era voltar no tempo, ter continuado com sua vida mortal, e ali estava uma garota que havia pedido para se tornar uma vampira.  
– Pra que você quer isso? – indagou o garoto, com desprezo.  
– Beleza e juventude eternas não são bons motivos para você, Deacon? E não é só isso... sempre quis ser uma de vocês, eu tenho milhares de outros motivos que talvez eu te explique algum dia, com paciência. Pedi ao Nikki que me adotasse, e ele disse que faria isso se eu a servisse por alguns anos... quero dizer, eu dou um pouco do meu sangue para ele de vez em quando, assim ele não precisa ir à caça tão freqüentemente. Ele tem outros mortais que o servem dessa mesma forma, mas eu não os conheço. Claro que nem todos desejam ser transformados, alguns pedem coisas em troca, mas eu desejo muito me tornar como vocês.  
Ela deu alguns passos e sentou-se na cama, mantendo uma certa distância de Deacon.  
– Isso parece loucura para você, não é?  
– Parece sim – ele confessou. E, antes que ela o interrompesse, apressou-se em perguntar – Qual a relação entre você e Nikki? São namorados?  
Para sua surpresa, Lilith deu uma gargalhada. Deacon ficou ofendido.  
– Está rindo de mim?  
– Desculpa – ela engoliu a risada – é que... Nikki, namorando alguém... logo se vê que você não o conhece bem. Parece que ele sai cada dia com uma pessoa diferente, e se fica com alguém mais de uma vez, pode ter certeza que é somente para brincar.  
– Mas você parece gostar dele – observou Deacon.  
Ela desconversou.  
– Nikki não se apaixona por ninguém, então coitada da pessoa que se apaixonar por ele. Não estou criticando-o, nem fazendo fuxico... só comentei porque você perguntou.  
Um silêncio estranho se seguiu. Deacon não se sentia à vontade na presença de Lilith, queria que ela saísse do quarto e o deixasse sozinho novamente, mas por outro lado Deacon poderia saber coisas sobre Nikki através dela. Porém dessa vez foi a jovem quem perguntou.  
– E quanto a vocês, Deacon?  
– Como assim? – ele perguntou, distraído.  
– Você e Nikki. Como é... quero dizer, ficar com outro cara? – ela tinha um ar curioso – quero dizer, dormir junto.  
Deacon deu de ombros.  
– Não sei, nunca aconteceu entre a gente.  
– Não precisa mentir para mim.  
– Não estou mentindo. Todas as vezes que eu e Nikki nos aproximamos com alguma intimidade era na verdade para tentar matar um ao outro.  
Pela expressão no rosto de Lilith, ela não havia acreditado. Deacon não insistiu, preferia deixar que ela pensasse o que quisesse. A jovem pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa.  
– Se você está falando a verdade, então porque Nikki me falou aquelas coisas de você?  
– O que ele disse? – perguntou o garoto, desconfiado.  
– Ele me falou o que aconteceu entre vocês, falou que você é... experiente.  
Deacon encarou Lilith por alguns segundos, surpreso. Como Nikki poderia ter dito isso a Lilith, e com que intenção? Começava a descobrir o lado mentiroso do rapaz, e não estava gostando nem um pouco. Levantou-se, decidido.  
– O que vai fazer, Deacon? – indagou Lilith, preocupada.  
– Perguntar a Nikki quem ele chamou de experiente.  
Lilith chegou a falar algo do tipo "você não precisa ficar tão ofendido", mas Deacon ignorou-a e saiu, batendo a porta.  
A música que Deacon escutara no quarto ficava mais alta à medida que ele se aproximava da sala. Era um piano, e muito bem tocado por alguém que era muito profissional. O garoto, que havia descido as escadas correndo, diminuiu o passo. A música era suave e envia a casa numa atmosfera de sonho, de tranqüilidade.  
À entrada da sala, Deacon parou. Nikki estava tocando o piano, muito absorto, com os olhos fechados, enquanto as mãos deslizavam sobre as teclas rapidamente, com uma destreza incrível. Deacon esperou que ele parasse de tocar, mas não havia pausa. Ou a peça era muito longa ou Nikki estava emendando uma música em outra. Ao fim de vários minutos de espera, Deacon decidiu interromper o rapaz. Pouco importava se ele se irritasse.  
– Nikki – chamou, aproximando-se. Como o rapaz não escutou, repetiu – Nikki!  
Nada. O rapaz estava muito concentrado. Depois de várias tentativas infrutíferas de chamar a atenção de Nikki, Deacon tocou o seu ombro. O rapaz parou de tocar e ergueu o olhar – um olhar de descontentamento e reprovação.  
– O que pode ser tão urgente que não poderia esperar que eu parasse de tocar?  
Deacon foi direto ao assunto.  
– Você acha divertido inventar coisas sobre mim para Lilith?  
– Do que está falando?  
Lilith apareceu na sala ressabiada, parecendo muito apressada.  
– Nikki, eu estou atrasada para o trabalho. Até mais.  
Era óbvio que ela estava saindo de casa para se safar – afinal, não queria que Nikki a chamasse de fofoqueira. Deacon a seguiu com o olhar, enquanto ela abria a porta e saía. Depois voltou-se para Nikki.  
– E então, já se lembrou ou está outra vez fingindo que esqueceu?  
– Se você for mais claro, talvez eu saiba do que você está falando.  
Deacon contou a Nikki o que Lilith lhe dissera. O rapaz deu um leve sorriso, balançando a cabeça. Realmente havia dito aquilo a Lilith, mas não iria admitir.  
– Ela deve ter entendido errado. – Nikki fechou o tampo sobre as teclas do piano – pena que ela acabou de sair, a gente poderia chamá-la e esclarecer tudo. Eu não acredito que se chateou com isso, que sensibilidade, que mau-humor.  
– O que você queria? Você e Lilith ficam falando de mim pelas costas.  
– Vocês dois também falam de mim – Nikki levantou-se e se aproximou de Deacon – Não dê ouvidos a ela. Olha, eu tenho uma idéia.  
– Uma idéia? – repetiu Deacon, arisco.  
– Hum-hum – confirmou Nikki, enquanto afastava do rosto de Deacon uma mecha de cabelo que cobria-lhe os olhos – já que Lilith saiu e a casa está vazia, porque a gente não aproveita para tentar descobrir se o que Lilith disse que eu falei de você é verdade?  
Deacon levou alguns segundos para entender o que Nikki estava propondo. Surpreso, olhou de esgueira.  
– Sério?  
– Eu pareço estar mentindo? – Nikki segurava-o pelo queixo, para que Deacon o encarasse, enquanto avançava fazendo o garoto caminhar para trás. Precisou curvar-se para falar-lhe ao ouvido – então, você vem comigo até o meu quarto?  
Deacon assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Mas, quando fez menção de aproximar-se de Nikki, o rapaz afastou-se e deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.  
– Você não aprende. Senão quer que falem de você, não pode ser tão fácil.  
– Quê? – Deacon ficou parado, com ar abobado.  
– Pensei que tinha aprendido a não cair no papo de qualquer um. Você se acha muito esperto, mas é muito ingênuo.  
– Você estava só tentando me... idiota! – Deacon o empurrou, com raiva.  
Nikki não se moveu, nem teve qualquer reação. Apesar do ar sério, parecia se divertir por ter enganado Deacon. E, sádico, acrescentou.  
– Você parece ser o tipo de cara que nunca levou um fora. Sempre tem a primeira vez, não é?  
Retirou-se da sala, enquanto Deacon acompanhava-o com o olhar, enfezado. Não acreditava que tinha que agüentar essas coisas vindas de Nikki e não conseguia ter força de vontade para deixar aquela mansão imediatamente, como se algo o prendesse ali. Logo ele, que se orgulhava tanto de ser insuportável, havia encontrado uma pessoa mais insuportável que ele próprio. Nikki parecia se divertir muito em contrariá-lo... sim! Era isso, Nikki gostava de contrariá-lo; bastava fingir que queria o contrário do que realmente desejava, e o rapaz iria acabar agradando-o e fazendo a sua vontade sem perceber. 


End file.
